Turtle Fangs
by Orange Dash
Summary: Mikey notices something in the eerie darkness. And when he finds out what, it's one of his worst nightmares come true. Those stuff from horror movies. Something fictional that should not exist. What if he got bitten? Would he join the thirst for blood?
1. Chapter 1: Eerie Darkness

**Well, well... Here is a new story I have for each of you to read. I really hope you find this story interesting... Go ahead and read on!**

 **There are some characters that I own here... but other than that. I don't own TMNT... Just this story line. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Mikey vaguely remembered how different patrol that night felt. He had this feeling twisting in his gut that someone was watching him. It felt like he could feel the being behind him, but whenever he turned his head to look, there was no one there except for the dark shadows falling behind.

"Uh dudes?"

"What Mikey?" Leo scowled. "We're on the look out for Foot bots."

"I have a feeling that someone is watching us."

"That's impossible Mikey," Donnie muttered glancing around. "I don't see anything or feel anything."

A shiver ran down Mikey's shell as he turned his head.

"I just have this feeling..."

"Whatever it is Mikey, just ignore it. We have to focus on the mission at hand."

Mikey followed behind his bros as they spotted as the Foot bots.

Throughout the whole fight Mikey could still sense something watching him as if it was looking straight through his soul. In mid fight, he kind of messed up tripping over a foot bot and Raph had to save him.

"Get ya shell up shell for brains!" Raph growled. "I don't have all the time in the world to keep my eyes on your shell!"

Mikey felt a little guilty... he let himself get distracted and his bros weren't at happy with him. He only had to take one down and his brothers did the rest thinking that he wouldn't be able to take any others.

"The Foot bots are down," Leo grinned in triumph and victory.

"Aw, I wanted to smash more bots," Raph groaned.

"It's not my fault you broke all your toys Raph."

Mikey spaced out as his brothers were talking. His blue eyes were searching out in the darkness of the shadows. He knew something was there but, why couldn't he see anything?

Something made his feet move on it's own, acting only on adrenaline trudging carefully down the dark alley.

His foot stepped on something sticky and the smell was strong and oddly metallic.

Looking down he saw a dark red puddle.

 _Blood?_

His eyes widen and he lifted his foot. His heart was starting to pound in his plastron.

 _Okay, this is creeping me out..._

A breath on his neck made him gasp. He twirled his head around to see nothing but the flash of a dark shadow.

"Who's there?"

The wind blew like a crisp and the air was stanched with the cold making the turtle shudder.

 **"I want your blood..."**

Mikey gasped his eyes widening and his heart was beating miraculously louder.

"Mikey?" He heard his bros calling him but, he was transfixed on the spot.

 **"I will get your turtle blood... I'll drink it from my fangs and you shall join me..."**

 _What?_

Something touched his shoulder and he shrieked whirling around in a defensive stance.

"Woah, easy there Mikey, it's just me," Leo held his hands out in a surrendered manner.

"Oh," Mikey lowered his hands.

"What are you doing here alone in this dark alley?" Donnie asked.

 _If he told them that he had sensed something, they weren't going to believe him. They told him to ignore the feeling..._

"Uh... nothing just enjoying myself I guess," Mikey sartastically replied.

"Oh really? In a dark alley?" Raph folded his arms seemingly to not buy it.

He was a terrible liar after all... His brothers always could see through him...

"I just thought that I sensed someone here..."

"You and your unbelievable stories..." Raph rolled his eyes.

Leo sighed, "You know what? You're totally fine Mikey nothing is occurring here."

"But..."

"No buts Mikey, we don't have time to go into detail with your stories and jokes..." Donnie rambled. That made the youngest turtle to frown.

"Why don't' we just go back to the Lair now?" Leo suggested.

"That'll make me feel better bro," Mikey murmured.

The youngest sighed as he followed slowly behind his bros.

 _Why wouldn't they believe him?_

When they went down through the manhole cover he felt something drip onto his shoulder.

It was a drop of blood and the turtle looked up seeing blood seeping through the small holes of the manhole cover.

"Mikey?"

"Huh?"

"Get your slow shell down here!"

He begun to realize that he was still on the ladder and his bros were impatiently waiting for him down below.

"Oh right, I'm coming dudes!" He climbed his way down.

* * *

Meanwhile... in the dark shadows of New York...

He had lost sight of the smallest turtle... he was gone now...

"Hey Zedkiel?"

He turned his head squinting his eyes at his partner. "What is it Edna?"

"Did you drink some blood tonight?" She licked the blood off her fangs.

"I took a pig," He pointed down to the dead bleeding pig in the middle of the street.

"Really?" Edna scoffed tossing back her black hair. "You should've went for a human."

"You know how we can either kill by drinking blood or kill and make them join us?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything? Our council is already big enough, we don't need more humans to join us," she said glancing at his silver-black hair.

"Really? Well, I saw something weird. Four turtles, but they walked like humans and were big and acted like them."

"Please..." Edna laughed. "Now that's something fictional, I think drinking that pig's blood has made your mind loony."

"No, I am not going crazy. Have you ever heard of mutants?"

"I don't even believe in that stuff. You're going crazy Zedkiel, let's just leave this city with the rest of the council."

"No, my sharp eyes didn't blind me. I saw what I saw and I'm going after one particular turtle. There's something about him, I noticed how the others treat him, and I could tell what his face was like. It's like he may be messed up with those turtles, but I sense that he's strong and the others don't see that, but they don't concern me."

"Well, whatever, go on your hunt for this turtle and leave me out of this."

"Oh no you're not," Zedkiel grasped her arm tightly looking at her pale face. "You're going to help me or I'll tell the council on you." He grinned evilly at her reaction.

Edna scowled darkly. If you betrayed the council of any other vamps they would kill you. They had the ability of super strength and senses that came to vampires.

"Fine, I'll help you hunt this turtle down whatever it is."

"Yes," Zedkeil grinned. The moonlight was glinting off his fangs.

"I wonder what a mutant turtle's blood would taste like?..."

* * *

 **Wow, it's a vampire story too!? Shocking isn't it? It's gonna be so interesting! I was just reading some random vampire story and whatever, and just thought. Hey, what if I added that into my own story of Tmnt?**

 **And this is what I got... It's good isn't it?**

 **I'd love to see what many of you think about this story... Do you think it's good? I really hope on my life that it is. Please tell me that you like it... Or just tell me what you thought about it. No flames please... Which I am pretty sure that none of you guys would do... This story just came out, so what do you have to say huh?**


	2. Chapter 2: Mess Up

**Yay! Back again! The storyline will be getting more intense as it goes along... Read on and enjoy! And don't forget to review or comment! :)**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

It was the third time I messed up that day.

"MIKEY!" I flinched at Donnie's angry voice as I was staring down with shock at a shattered beaker just below my feet.

"I-I swear I didn't meant it D! It was an accident I swear!"

Donnie forcefully grasped my arm. "Every time I turn my eyes off you for one second you always drop or break something."

"I-I can clean it up!" I bent down to pick up the tiny broken shards.

Donnie jerked my arm shoving me out from the lab.

"You've done enough Mikey." Then, the lab doors slammed shut in my face.

Leo was shaking his head as I turned around.

"You broke like three things today Mikey."

I set my mouth in a firm line and headed towards the kitchen. Cooking always got my mind off things.

* * *

When, evening came I was reading a comic in my room.

"Mikey!" My door was thrown open.

"Geez, a little harsh Raph," I remarked.

"Leo says it's time for patrol."

I groaned retrieving my nun-chucks. "And you had to barrel into my room like that?"

"We're all waiting for ya," Raph retorted.

"Blame it on my shell," I followed closely behind Raph and to my other brothers.

* * *

The sky outside was gray as if it was a gloomy day and I could feel that something was amidst.

We were dashing across rooftops when I stopped suddenly making my bros slam into me.

"MIKEY!" I flinched as I saw their burning eyes.

 _What's up with them being mad at me today?_

"Dudes, look," I pointed my finger down. My bros eyes traveled to what I was pointing at.

"Is that... a dead body?" Leo rasped.

Donnie kneeled onto his heels inspecting the deathly still person getting a closer look.

"I highly doubt not that this person is really dead."

"What the shell happened to that person?" Raph grumbled.

"It got bitten by the looks of it..." Donnie touched the neck.

My eyes widen and I looked down seeing two red bite marks on the neck.

"If my observations are correct. I'd say that this girl died from poison."

That wasn't what I thought... That creepy guy's words were buzzing through my mind.

 ** _I'll get your turtle blood... I'll drink it from my fangs and you shall join me..._**

I momentarily shivered my mouth letting out a tiny gasp.

"Mikey... you okay?" Leo's voice was etched with concern.

 _Could it be... like that one horror movie I saw?_

"Mikey?" A hand touched my shoulder.

"What? I'm totally fine Leo."

Leo's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 _Great, why'd I have to be a terrible liar?_

His mouth moved as he was about to say something until a robotic voice cut him off.

"The Kraang..."

My brothers all ran to the edge to look down below, but my feet stayed rooted to the spot. I couldn't take my eyes off that pale dead corpse.

"Mikey! Get your shell over here!" Leo yelled irritated.

"Oh? On it Captain!" I turned following my brothers as we leaped down tracking behind a Kraang as it entered a warehouse.

It was all fun and games when I was making out jokes dodging the firing laser beams.

"Focus Mikey!" Leo hissed as his sword cut off a droid's head.

"The Kraang are instructing a cannon!" Donnie blurted.

"Then, we destroy that machine!" Leo ordered.

I was doing the victory dance as I took out three droids.

"Oh yeah! BOOYAKASHA!" My hand pressed against something behind me and I yelped leaping away startled.

Alarms were starting to blare loudly.

"MIKEY!" My bros roared to which I whimpered.

 _Why was I messing up a lot today?_

The alarm opened up a portal and the Kraang droids shoved the cannon through it walking into the portal.

"NO!" Donnie leapt at one droid along with Leo and Raph threw his sai mid-air.

It was too late, the portal had already closed and the remaining Kraang and their cannon weapon was gone.

"Don't you see what you've done!" Leo shoved his angry face into my line of sight.

"Some ninja." Raph rolled his eyes.

"You've been messing up too much Mikey."

I frowned with guilt eating away at my gut. "So... what do we do now?"

"We go home," Leo scowled bitterly. "You just ruined the mission."

"I-I I'm s-sorry," I choked out putting my chucks away into my belt.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time Mikey, you're just a mess up."

My brothers all sighed angrily and Donnie was shaking his head. They didn't spare me a glance as we started our walk back to the Lair.

* * *

 **Wow, Mikey's brothers are being a little harsh aren't they? Poor Mikey... but I've got to say that the next chapter I have already planned out. Just gotta type it up! It'll be more intense! Are you ready for that?**

 **Thanks for reading folks and if you guys review and I'll give my thanks and give everyone a chance for me to express my thanks in my own way.**

 **Please review and comment! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Bitten

**This chapter is actually a continuation of the last just previous chapter...**

 **As I said before in the last chapter... You ready for something more intense? For something to take a dark turn and throw you off your feet?**

 **Well, here it is! You might scream your head off in this chapter... Just try not to die... I nearly did screaming off my head at the end... Funny, cause I wrote this myself...**

 **Thanks Sandra for you comments! And you'll have to find out what will happen...**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

 _S_ _crew it! You messed up everything Mikey!_

When Raph said, _'Some ninja',_ it reminded me of how I ran away from the Farmhouse.

 _Why do they always burden me?_

My feet were trudging the ground slowly behind them that was until... Something grabbed me pulling me back.

I let out a scream, but my bros didn't stop or look back at me.

"Enough messing around Mikey," was Leo's reply.

 _I'm not!_ I wanted to scream before something clamped over my mouth.

I was being pulled into the darker shadows as the evening was becoming into night. It was just black, no stars in sight, the clouds dark as gray.

Opening my mouth I bit the hand and it let out a yowl letting me go and I shoved the back of my shell behind me making the being hit something followed along with a crash.

Spinning one chuck above my head and the other with the blade prodding out. I turned around to face my adversary which I was only met with an older teenage boy sprawled against some trash cans.

"What the shell?"

 _It was just an 18 year old teenager? Well, at least I could tell his age._

The moment the guy opened his eyes I doubted that he wasn't a normal older guy. His hair was a silver-black color, his skin pale as white and his eyes a complete onyx black.

Watching those horror movies, I knew what this meant. It was like one of my worst nightmares come true.

 _It couldn't be..._ I felt myself shaking from the core.

 _It can't be real!_

"So, we finally meet again face to face turtle," his voice was that of venom that made goose bumps spread across my green skin.

"Y-You can't be real! This is just a sick nightmare!" I rubbed my eyes furiously.

"This is no nightmare turtle... It's as real as it can be."

I stepped back as the guy took a step towards me.

"You know what I want..."

"NO!" I gasped. "Stay away from me!"

The guy grinned showing off his fangs and my beak quivered.

"You ain't drinking my blood! I'll use my HOT NUN-CHUCK FURY!"

"You're outnumbered turtle..."

"No I'm not!"

"I would take a closer look behind you if I were you," he sneered.

"So... the turtle does exist?"

I screamed turning my head seeing another one there, a girl with black hair and her eyes were honey colored. That meant that she already drank blood, but the other one hasn't.

"Stay away from me! I'm warning you! My brothers would come for me!"

"Would they?" The girl grinned with malice. "They just left you didn't they?"

"N-no they didn't."

"They aren't coming to save you turtle," the man chuckled.

"No! And they will come back for me! They'll take you two down in a flash!"

"Really? Then, where are they now?"

They were coming closer and I screamed throwing out my chucks hitting them. They seemed to not know ninjistu. So, that was something that gave me strength but, as I ran I faintly remembered how some vampires had superhuman strength and speed.

The girl vampire slammed into me making my body and carapace slam harshly into the concrete wall.

Groaning, I tried to stand and move only to have the girl squash my foot and I screamed in pain.

Her pale hands ripped and tore my weapons away, the one chuck with the blade prodding out accidentally cut across my arm.

As soon as the blood was oozing from the cut I saw the guy vampire advancing towards me. When his blank black onyx eyes glanced at the blood oozing down my arm something flashed and flickered across his eyes and he licked his fangs grinning evilly.

"NO!" I screamed as I struggled against the girl.

Then, the guy moved in a flash of a speed so fast I couldn't comprehend what had happened until I found his black onyx eyes staring into my eyes his face mere inches away from mine.

I tried to move, but the girl had my arms pinned above my head.

My legs kicked and flailed but, that didn't stop the dude or of me struggling wildly. Thrashing around wildly as I possibly could.

He dived his head down his fangs jutting out forward.

I let out a horrifying horrid scream as I felt the fangs sink deeply into my neck.

My body was slowing down, he beat of my heart getting weaker and slower by every second, my eyes getting droopy, black spots dancing through my hazy vision and my body going limp. I could feel myself losing blood but, my scream didn't stop erupting from my mouth.

It echoed throughout the air of the dark, dense and cold eerie night.

A horrid scream that would wake up millions of people and could be heard from many miles away. But, as frightening as it had came, it only ended with deathly eerie silence.

* * *

 **NOOOOOOOO! MIKEY! NOOOOO! Wow, did that last part make you scream or scream your head off? He got bitten! NOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Well, how was that chapter? Pretty intense huh? Do you have an idea of what is going to happen next hmmm?**

 **Please review and state your comments!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dead

**Okay... ready for another chapter huh? You might cry in this one... It's get a little sad... but you'll see what will happen next!**

 **ENJOY MY FELLOW READERS!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I couldn't feel anything... I was in a dark abyss..

 _Wait? Did I just die?_

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Zedkiel grinned pulling out his fangs from the turtle's neck.

"Mmm, the turtle blood was delicious, the best thing I've ever tasted."

"Aw," Edna frowned. "You could've saved some for me."

"MIKEY!"

The two vampires eyes widened.

"What was that?" Edna turned to Zedkiel.

"Those other turtles... they're coming for him!"

"Quick! Drag the body out of here!"

"It's too late..." Zedkiel murmured freezing as he saw three shadows looking in his direction.

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

We thought that Mikey was messing around until we were in the Lair and noticed that he wasn't here. Not only that, there was this horrid loud scream. Dread was filled in the pit of my stomach and I felt my heart break underneath the pressure. Raph and Donnie were freaking out just as I was.

I had feared the worst as we were searching in the dark with Donnie's flashlights. When I thought back of when Mikey had screamed it made my heart pound in icy fear.

 _No... please... he better be okay..._

We were searching in the dark anxiously. I knew that it was dumb to search in the dark but, I was downright worried. Besides, the early light of dawn was slowly rising but, it was still pretty dark.

We were in an empty alley and I spotted two shadows in the dead end.

"The sun is rising!" I heard a shriek.

I squinted my eyes to take a better look, however, the two shadows were already gone.

"What the shell?" Raph grunted twirling his sai. "I thought I saw something."

"Wait guys, turn off your flashlights, the sun is rising," Donnie mumbled. "But, I see something... like a body..."

Me and Raph shared a frightened glance and I nodded my head.

"We go check it out."

My heart wouldn't stop beating in cold dread as we neared the body laying motionlessly on the cold concrete.

As we came closer, I could make the outline of a shell and one too familiar. My heart had totally stopped in that moment.

"Is that..." Raph's voice croaked. "M-Mikey?"

"N-no," Donnie gasped.

We all ran forward and the horrible truth was told.

Mikey's body was pale as a sheet, his mouth still open as if he was still screaming though there was no sound. But, I vaguely remembered Mikey's horrid scream. It totally froze my heart in dread.

"No," I fell upon my knees. Mikey's eyes were still open, but the baby blue of his eyes were gone, just a complete blank white, he looked totally dead by the looks of it.

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

Donnie pressed a finger to Mikey's wrist, neck and then laid his head on Mikey's plastron. There was a furor battle raging inside me, fear and terror fought for control into my mind. When Donnie lifted his head with tears streaming down his cheeks, I immediately knew the dreaded answer.

"No!" I howled falling onto the ground my body quivering with each sob. "No! NO!" I shoved Donnie away pressing my hand against Mikey's plastron trying to revive him again.

He couldn't be dead yet... he couldn't!

"Raph..." I ignored Donnie's plea as I kept pressing onto Mikey's plastron. No change occurred. I didn't even feel a single beat as I held his wrist in my hand.

"You can't leave me! Don't you dare! Come back to us Mikey! COME BACK BABY BRO!" I let out an anguished scream into the morning air.

"Raph," Leo put a hand on my shoulder. "He's gone..."

"NO! I won't believe it! I WON'T!"

"You have to face it Raph."

"Oh yeah Fearless?" I snapped glaring through my blurry tears up at him. "It's like you DON'T CARE!"

Leo grit his teeth unleashing his emotions tears running down like a rive. "TAKE THAT BACK RAPH! YOU THINK I DON'T CARE!? WELL, I DO!" He screamed louder and choked on a sob.

I couldn't contain it any more further and slammed my fist into the concrete.

"Why did this happen!? WHY!?"

"Remember when he screamed?" Donnie gasped. "And that one horrifying scream that we never wanted to hear?. Something happened to him."

I finally noticed two bite marks on Mikey's neck, some left over blood still spilling.

"He was bitten?" Donnie gasped, he must've saw what I saw. "Just like that girl we found."

"Who did this!?" I howled. "They'll pay for killing him!?" I roared.

Another sob escaped erupted from my mouth and I cradled Mikey's head. His skin was cold, no sign of warmth and life.

* * *

We had lost track of time, I didn't know how long we stayed here but, it was awhile.

"We need to tell Master Splinter..." Leo mumbled sadly. "And then, we'll have to bury him."

I scooped up Mikey's dead body as we all made our way back to the Lair. My heart seemed to be completely gone.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Edna scowled as she and Zedkiel had gone back to the vampire council, or their hideout.

"You just them take him!?"

"No," Zedkiel grinned. "This is going as according to the plan."

"What? By losing him? I thought that you wanted him to join us?"

"And he will," Zedkiel chuckled. "When he awakens..."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Mikey has died! Well, sort of... and not really... his brothers believe him totally dead... but he'll awaken... soon enough... :)**

 **Let's find out what will happen huh?**

 **I give my thanks to those who reviewed! Thanks a lot! And keep them up and coming! I love reading them!**


	5. Chapter 5: Burial of Anguish and Tears

**It's back again! Sorry, for the wait, I guess I've been busy.**

 **I have to say that reading all of you guys reviews made me grin. Especially those who tried to guess what would happen next and I couldn't help but to grin widely. Some of you guys were super close... so close...**

 **I've also been thinking about replying to some of the reviews that just stand out to me. So, here we go!**

 **Those two people are... Izi Wilson and ShadowPoisonCrystal!**

 **To Izi Wilson: You don't have to worry too much, if you just read this chapter, I'm sure that Mikey won't wake up and make his brothers his dinner. At least, not here...**

 **To ShadowPoisonCrystal: I'm sorry you hate vampires. You know you don't exactly have to read this story if you hate vampires, and anyway, and they burn in sunlight... You'll have to see about that... And yes, vampires are such heartless beasts aren't they? Why'd they have to pick on poor Mikey huh? Well, we'll see what Mikey will do about that later on.**

 **Now, it's time for the continuation of this story! :)**

 **(P.s... this might be sad for some of you... It's a emotional sad thing going on here... and there's some hint of foreshadowing somewhere in this chapter! Try to catch it if you can!)**

* * *

 **Donnie's POV:**

Master Splinter was saddened when we told him the horrible dire news. His gloomy sad face made him look older and he looked down at Mikey's still body that we brought in laying in the middle of the floor.

The Lair seemed to be empty and cold without seeing Mikey's baby blue eyes or his laughter. It was such a coincidence that I never realized until now.

Master Splinter laid a white sheet of cloth over Mikey's body and told us to go to bed.

As a matter in fact, we hadn't got any sleep.

Now with Mikey dead I didn't know how I would be able to sleep. I was never going to hear his laughter or his voice bugging the heck out of me to no end.

Next day...

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

When we woke up again my eyes felt dry. I couldn't get much sleep last night and by the looks of it. Raph and Donnie didn't get much sleep either.

Master Splinter complied and asked us where we would bury Mikey. The answer was simple, we each wanted the burial at a peaceful park. The one we chose was a quiet lovely park.

Me and my brothers and Sensei were carrying the coffin we had set Mikey's body in.

We had told April and Casey and they had come to join us in the funeral. April was all teary eyed and cried onto Donnie's shoulder as we watched Master Splinter dig up the spot. All of us each got the chance to take one last look at Mikey in the coffin.

One last look at his pale face... his freckled face and the joy that would always light up our lives. That was, until I realized that now.

Everyone was crying, including Raph and Casey. Sensei piled the rest of the mound of dirt and covered the coffin 'til it was completely buried.

We even made a little tombstone out of stone that Donnie was willing to give up his rounded stone from his lab that he found. Master Splinter told me to carve into the stone and I did using my chisel.

Engraved on the tombstone I wrote, 'Here lies our heart Michelangelo/Mikey our youngest.' Once I finished I cried onto myself again.

April and Casey were saying how Mikey was too young and innocent to die. He still had a lot ahead of him in life.

We had to say goodbye to them, they had to go back to school, it was just early in the morning as it had seemed.

"He truly wasn't worthless," Raph shut his eyes his face reddened by all the streaming tears.

"We shouldn't have told him that he was a mistake," I added brushing the back of my hand to the tears blurring my eye sight.

"Yeah, and those were the last words he heard," Donnie sobbed. "I can't imagine how he felt and then dying. He probably hates us now that he's dead and we didn't save him."

Raph gave out an anguished scream slamming his fist onto the grass whining pitifully with so much anguish of gloomy sadness and pain.

"He should've had a second chance!" He wailed pressing his forehead to the ground his body shaking and trying to quell his sobs.

"I know Raph," I sadly put a hand onto his shoulder. "He sure wasn't destined to die at such a young age."

"He should've nev'a been taken away from us!" He sputtered from sorrow unwillingly to hide his heartache.

"I know Raph..."

"If I could go back in the past," Donnie tightly clenched his fist trying to contain his emotions. Though, the emotions were displayed clearly across his face. "I would emphatically change this. I would change the laspe of time and situate this error!"

"We can't fix anything Donnie, what is done is done."

We stayed there in silence lost in our own thoughts and sadness.

"I wasn't expecting another one of my loved ones to die," Splinter broke the silence. I frowned sadly at Sensei. "We should go my sons, I can sense some humans walking into this park."

"I... I love you baby brother... I've never told ya that..." Raph tears were splashing onto the tombstone dripping over the letters of Mikey's name.

"Come on Raph," I took a hold of his shoulder. "We have to get out of here, people are coming this way."

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

I stood on my shaking legs and tried to calm myself down.

"He should've had a second chance," a tear slid down my face and I closed my eyes tightly.

"Yeah, he should've had a second chance to be still alive."

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

As the torn broken family walked away. Little did they know that Mikey would have a second chance, but not what they expected it to be.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere... in the vampire council or realm.

"Are you sure that this turtle would come join us?" Edna asked.

"Yes, he will," Zedkiel hummed.

"What if he chooses to stay with his... uh... those other turtles?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?" Edna extended forth her hand.

Zedkiel grinned licking his fang. "Because, when I drank his blood draining from the head first I made sure to erase his mind."

Edna put a hand on her hip seemingly pleased. "Good job Zedkiel, you're a true Dracula."

Zedkiel scowled baring his fangs at Edna. "Don't remind me of Dracula."

"Why?" Edna chuckled. "Is it because you hate to follow his orders?"

"I do whatever I need and desire," he grinned evilly.

"Sure," Edna rolled her eyes looking at the window that was blocking out the light. "When will that turtle awaken?"

"Soon," Zedkeil coked his head back and closed his eyes. "Tonight..." He let himself slump against the wall tiredly.

* * *

~But, what if the eyes that awakened preferred not only twilight but also daylight?~

* * *

 **Well, how was that? It seemed great, was it different than what you imagined it to be? Did you really think that Mikey would wake up and suddenly think of his brothers as his dinner? Well, you can try to guess what will happen next, you probably know anyway... Leave me with your lovely thoughts, and maybe I'll reply to them if they stand out to me. :)**

 **P.s... the very last sentence contains some foreshadowing... Let's see if you can figure out what it means, and who exactly it's referring to... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening

**Wow, I've had such a really emotional day today... don't blame me if I act all weird or anything... something just occurred today and it scared me...**

 **I'm surprised that I even managed to write this... but, oh well...** **Something happened at school and I was the only one who noticed... this girl in my class for P.E. was acting all weird in the girls locker room stalls. She started shaking, and no one said anything and it got worse and she was drooling with her eyes rolling back and forth... I started to panic... and I told on the teacher in another room and she came back telling me that the girl was seizing...**

 **It was really scary... just watching all that, but I actually helped to save her life cause no one noticed but me... which was weird cause the other girls were all around, but they did nothing or didn't even say anything. They all totally left the room but I was the only one who stayed there. I wonder why the others didn't notice, they just totally walked past the seizing girl lost in their minds or didn't care at all... and that's when I took action asking her if she was okay which she didn't respond and then I told the teacher right away.**

 **I always seem to be aware of other people and because of that I actually helped to save this girl's life. The girl was taken through ambulance and now she's at the hospital and I'm hoping that she's okay and that I'll see her again. After all, I do know her a little bit. We've talked a few times...**

 **So, if I'm acting all weird and emotional just remember what I just had to see today... It was scary, but I still was a life saver. My mom called me a guardian angel who always was aware of everyone else and that has just made my day now that I helped to save someone's life... though I didn't do anything of the sort... except for telling a teacher that she was seizing... when no one else was around... So, don't blame me if I'm acting all emotional or any of the sort...**

 **Well anyway... you ready for this chapter? Don't forget to read my note at the end if you really want! ENJOY!**

 **(P.s... always keep your life in check and be aware of others around you... you never know what could happen, just like what had happened today with me and that girl...)**

* * *

It's like feeling snapped back in a sudden hurl. I could suddenly see in the pitch darkness but, my mind was off wire.

I seemed to be trapped inside something. The smell of dirt reached my nostrils and the trapped air here made me cough and hack at its pressure.

Pressing the palms of my hands against the top it flew open and the sound of air splitting was echoing all around me. Dirt came cascading down and I furiously dug through as I hard as I could til I finally dug myself out.

Once my feet touched the ground I flinched at the bright light of day and blinked, my eyes adjusting to the light.

 _Where was I?_

I was so confused and I turned my head seeing a tombstone with an orange mask.

My hands itched to wrap it around my head and eyes, and I couldn't resist the urge. It felt oddly familiar but, I couldn't think what it was. The orange mask flaps were blowing the breeze behind me.

I read the words engraved upon the tombstone. 'Here lies our heart, Michelangleo/Mikey our youngest.'

 _Wait, was that me?_ I glanced around. _Did I just really... did I die? Then, wasn't I supposed to be dead? Then, why am I still here?_

I cast my eyes down to the hole where I dug myself out.

 _Why am I still here? Shouldn't I be dead? This... Michelangelo? Mikey?_

I stepped back glancing down at a clear puddle of water in the dirt. I finally caught a glimpse of myself. A lime-pale green color with freckles that dotted the cheeks and...

 _Wait, I was a giant turtle?_

I let out a gasp and noticed my sharp teeth. It looked like I had two fangs and my eyes were red with black pupils.

 _People don't have red eyes do they? At least not turtles right?_

I glanced around the place to find that my grave was at some peaceful park. This had to be some sick dream... but something told me it wasn't a dream at all.

The sun felt warm against my pale skin. I loved the feeling, I totally was captivated in the feeling, just lost in myself closing my eyes in contentment.

Then, out of no where some urge pulled me along as if something was forcing me to walk along.

 _Where was I going?_

I tried to fight it, but the feeling of force kept getting stronger and I finally gave up letting my body to keep walking mindlessly on its own.

It didn't matter now where I ended up anyway... I had awoken from the dead didn't I? When I was supposed to stay down in the grave...

I glanced around as my feet kept moving towards the strong pull of force. Just like a magnet attracted and pulled towards another magnet.

I couldn't remember anything... Why couldn't I? All I remember is my name... Michelangelo... Mikey...

There had to be meaning behind that name...

It sounded too long for someone who was lost like me, and was buried deep with the dead...

I really wanted to remember what my life was like before I had died... _and why had I risen up again? Why was I raised from the dead? The dead should dead shouldn't it? But, why was I leaving my grave?_

I blinked as I passed by gray buildings paying no mind to where I was even going...

 _Was I not supposed to be dead that I had to rise again? Was it not my fate and destiny?_

The sky was getting darker by the second as I kept walking mindlessly leaving a city behind me.

Somehow, it made me feel sad...

That city... It felt like I knew it somehow... like I lived there, and I'm pretty sure that I did, but no memories would surf up into my mind. It was just blank except for the only thing... my name... _Why?_ I didn't know if I could live up to that anymore if I didn't even know what it meant to me... or perhaps in my life...

The air was getting more dense with a fog luring around my feet.

Glancing behind my shoulder and shell I noticed how the city was out far into the distance and I was near some mountain... The place was darker here and the sun was finally setting behind the mountain out in the horizon.

Turning back around I gasped startled seeing some scary building standing only a few hundred yards away.

 _What was this place?_

My feet had stopped and the pull was still for a moment just keeping me rooted to the spot.

I was there for a moment and the sun finally faded away the sky turning dark and I turned my head seeing the bright white moon.

Something started to tingle again as if it was broken off and finally found its source. My feet moved again and I turned my head blinking as I stalked towards this giant castle with a fortress all around it. The place around looked abandoned and it was in the middle of this dark eerie forest. The dense fog rising up to my knee caps.

I gulped feeling dread as I was led up the long gray stairs towards the castle's fortress and gate opening.

My head nearly smacked itself into the closed door and I glanced around wondering how the heck was I supposed to open this door?

A smell reached my newly strong sensitive nose and I felt myself growling...

The smell of... blood... It felt so alluring...

I bared my fangs slamming my fist onto the door growling loudly like a beast who was starved for a hundred years. That's how I felt right now... like I've never eaten in ages even though it wasn't long as it had seemed.

The doors slowly opened making a loud creaking noise.

I couldn't take it anymore and ran towards the smell my desire overwhelming my instincts and actions.

I didn't even go through the big giant castle doors, I somehow just leaped towards the window above it pulling myself up the other windows along the rugged slanted gray bricks of the building.

How did I do that? I had no idea...

I glanced down to see that I had just jumped really high than usual, but that didn't matter... I was starving... starving...

Growling I grasped the edges of the balcony above me and climbed my way up towards the giant balcony near the top of this castle tower.

The smell was getting stronger and I knew that I was getting closer to my goal...

* * *

 **Well, tada! How was that people? Mikey has finally awakened... and it looked like he didn't go back to his brothers did he? Where did he go hmmm? Your thoughts and comments would help me a lot! Make my day! More than it already has been. :)**

 **P.s... Did any of you notice anything off here? You probably have noticed something about Mikey right? Did you notice something odd here? He was a vampire out in broad daylight and he didn't get burned... Lol, I mean he should right? Vampires burn in sunlight right? But, why not him then? And there is a reason why... ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Join the Thirst for Blood

**Well guys... First of all, I'm going to reply to those awesome reviews!**

 **Catgirl; Thank you, that was really sweet... I guess I really do bounce back after a traumatic event just like Mikey. Thank you for your kind wonderful words. You're really sweet sister! ;)**

 **ShadowPoisonCrystal: Yeah, Mikey's brothers will always help him... if they knew he was still alive...**

 **Guest: You really have the right thinking here! Good job on predicting my ideas! :)**

 **Well, enjoy this one! I know how you've all been waiting! It's worth it! In return, I made the chapter longer than I usually do it anyway... ENJOY!**

 **P.s... by the way read my A/N note at the end... It's important! It will tell you something that I will be doing!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

Looking through the window above me. I saw two body forms standing there. I could even hear their voices.

"He isn't coming... how come I don't see him yet?"

"He'll come," the dude with silver hair held up something red and I couldn't take it anymore. My senses came into their overdrive.

My body crashed through the window the glass shattering into a million shards.

"Welcome turtle," the man dude turned to me. I noticed his fangs and blinked.

 _He was like me?_

"You're starving aren't you?" He grinned devilishly holding up a bag of red liquid.

"Blood..." I rasped feeling my stomach contract.

"Then, it's all yours," he threw it at me and I wasted no time to tear the bag to shreds, drinking and lapping at the blood until I slurped up every single drop.

"So, tell me..." the man stepped towards me once I was finished and satisfied throwing aside the empty torn bag. "What's your name turtle? If you remember."

"Michelangelo," I hastily replied.

That name... the only thing I had left of my memory of the life before this... I didn't know anything else... it was all blurry and this name was something that I couldn't figure out what the meaning was behind it. It had to be there for a reason.

My eyes strayed across the room seeing all of its features. Some picture frames with beings that had sharp fangs decorated the dark interior of the room.

My attention was brought back to the man when he cleared throat seemingly angry or irritated. I couldn't tell, his expression was perplexing.

"I'm Zedkiel," the man nodded in a very casual way and gestured to the girl with jet black hair. "Edna."

I just blinked not knowing what to say to them.

"Do you know what you are?" Edna asked.

"T-turtle?" My voice felt bubbly in the back of my throat.

Zedkiel let out a snort, "Obviously, but, you are also a vampire Michelangelo."

"Vampire?" My eyes widened.

 _Now, that makes sense..._

"Yes," Zedkiel's hand touched my shoulder his smirk big and wide. "We're vampires too. I led you here to join us. How does that sound?"

"To join you to drink blood?" I licked my fangs.

Zedkiel chuckled. "Of course, to drink blood. To quench your thirst for blood."

I nodded my head a yes and suddenly the two led me away from the room grasping my arms and practically almost dragging me along.

"Where are you taking me?" I felt my nerves trying to bite my insides.

"To the Vampire Council," Edna scoffed as if it was the only thing in the world.

I felt nervous as we came to a tall round domed room. Two vampires were seated in big throne like chairs with a curved table with the others seated around. It looked like a formal meeting, except for the beings here didn't look formal nor casual.

Immediately, the big vampire in a throne chair stood up abruptly glaring. "What's the meaning of this!?" He pointed one long finger in my direction and I felt like shrinking right then and there. "You brought in... a giant turtle?"

"Yes, a mutant turtle," Zedkiel mentioned to me gesturing with his pale white hands. "A vampire turtle."

The bigger vampire with red eyes was surely beyond furious. Blazing fury was evident in his eyes. "You dared to break the rule of convocation. And brought this pathetic creature in?"

"No sir," Zedkiel lowered his hand. "This turtle has raw talent. I saw it with my own eyes. He has a dark side Dracula."

The red eyed vampire... Er... Dracula... What a weird name... at least that's what I thought.

Dracula sat back down into his chair scowling.

"And what makes you say that the turtle has a dark side?"

"I'll show you..."

I felt my arm being grasped and shoved forward falling onto my knees in the middle of the room. I could feel many eyes upon me and it make me feel sick. Like I wanted to get out from here, especially the Dracula guy who was staring me down with his red haunted eyes. They almost seemed to drip as blood... like something horrid.

"What are you waiting for?" Zedkiel growled and I felt him kick the back of my foot harshly.

"I don't wanna..." I hung my head avoiding all of everything in this room.

There was a sound of a hiss and I felt someone drag me up holding me by the arm his face fuming right in front of me.

"Why are you doing nothing pathetic turtle!? You're supposed to show Dracula what you can do! And maybe I was wrong about you..." Zedkiel hissed his fangs jutting out forward. " You don't have a dark side. You're just a pathetic creature."

He let go of me throwing me upon the floor and I gasped my sweaty hands sliding across the black tiles.

"Pathetic creature..." Zedkiel was standing above me and I felt myself quivering in fear.

"Wait Zedkiel," Dracula spoke up raising his hand, his red eyes seemed to shift to a softer red color. "I've never seen anything like this before... and..."

Zekiel's eyes stayed focused on the Dracula and not on me to which I was grateful for.

"That turtle may join, but with a dire consequence. He'll be shut out if he doesn't show his dark vampire side, and if he betrays us, he'll be condemned to death."

"Death?" I let out a surprised squeak.

"That's right," Edna smirked leaning over to whisper to me. "Vampires can never die from aging but, they can be killed by forces and that includes other vampires."

I blinked feeling suddenly afraid but, I tried to ignore the nagging feeling.

"You ready for the thirst of blood?" Edna grinned down at me.

I grinned baring my fangs.

For some reason, this girl... I felt more comfortable around her than anyone else in this room... even those other female vampires... I had no idea why, but I just knew that we could be friends somehow...

"Get up," Edna hissed and I obliged not wanting to upset her.

If I was going to make new friends here, might as well start off with the girl and do what she says.

"Get over here," the so called Dracula ordered.

I followed behind Edna and Zedkiel to the table taking a seat and felt those many eyes upon me again. Some who seemed to stare hungrily but, I didn't have blood in my body stream anymore...

 _Then, why were they still staring hungrily at me?_

I just listened silently as the Dracula spoke, some was addressed to me and I had to answer some of them, and sometimes, it took Zedkiel to growl to make me answer... or Edna to elbow me in the side.

I rather let Edna elbow me in the side instead of having Zedkiel growl or to see his angry annoyed expression.

 _Geez, why did Dracula have to talk to me?_ I really felt like spacing out for some odd reason.

Dracula asked me about my life and I glanced down making Edna to elbow my side once more.

"I don't remember." I mumbled quietly, luckily Dracula heard what I said and he hummed in response seemingly pleased.

"That's good..." He grinned when I glanced up seeing his wickedly happy expression.

I gave him my confused expression and he turned away talking to the rest of this... council.

 _Why was it good that I couldn't remember my life before this?_

"And so..." Dracula spoke louder grinning widely. "If this turtle..." Dracula turned his head leaning down from behind to whisper to me. "What's your name?"

"Michelangelo," that foreign name came off my tongue...

"This turtle Michelangelo!" He grasped my arm forcing me to stand with my hand raised in the air. "If Michelangelo proves himself of his dark side. He will be considered part of this council of convocation. He'll quench his thirst for blood, just as we will quench our thirst and if he rises in the dark... We'll all rise in the darkness of the night!" Dracula roared out and everyone stood up roaring and yelling their appreciation.

Once everything quieted down Dracula dismissed everyone except for me, Edna, and Zedkiel. Zedkiel wasn't in his seat on the left of me... He had gotten up and stood in the back resting against the wall his arms folded with a wicked expression on his face as he watched me.

Edna grinned and nodded her head and I heard a clatter. Turning my head I saw that Dracula had set a plate in front of me...

It was some pink stale flesh but, despite that, the blood odor was strong.

I grinned, seemingly to forget how scared I was of this big vampire, and everything in this room.

I took the pink flesh into my hands and bit my fangs deeply into its interior drinking up the strong flavor of the blood.

Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all... once I had adapted to this new place and new life... My old forgotten life didn't matter now, this new life was all that mattered... After all, my old life before this was completely gone except for the name... it was like it had never existed and what was the use in trying to go back and to remember when it's all empty?

Two days later...

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

Everything has been hard on us... without having Mikey with us... I was starting to wonder what use life was to me now...

My heart seemed to be more bitter and cold... even the Lair seemed to drenched over in coldness... and the silence felt like death to me.

I seemed to be more angry and fought with Leo more and even worse... we all seemed to grow distant from each other. Leo had seemed to notice that and tried to get us back together again... even Sensei...

I didn't think that it was helping without Mikey here... I've never realized of what a light he was in our lives.

If only there was one chance that he could be alive again... I'd do anything, even to sacrifice my own life just to bring him back again. It felt so unfair... he shouldn't be the first to die... He still had a whole lifetime ahead of him.

Leo had gone off to his room to meditate and I noticed his gloomy mood, even Donnie who strutted off like a zombie back to his lab. Sensei just left to main room without a word.

Sighing against the couch... I was so bored... the silence was eating away at me... I really wanted to hear Mikey's laughter once again... even just one more time... but, it was gone forever... and if the silence could kill, I'm pretty sure that we'd all be dead instantly.

Making up my mind I slowly pulled myself up...

 _I could go hang out with Casey... Nah..._ I didn't feel like in the mood for beating up thugs... Once, I had a clear thought in my mind I walked out of the Lair silently.

 _Might as well, go visit Mikey's grave..._ At least it was something that I could do... and I could express myself and feelings there.

It was broad daylight outside and I had to be careful roaming through the streets so I wouldn't be able to be seen as I made my way downtown towards that peaceful park where we had buried Mikey.

As I neared the peaceful spot as the sun shone brightly something seemed off... There was a mound of brown dirt as I came closer... and when I could finally see as I got closer I gasped sharply.

Running over towards the tombstone I noticed that the ground had been dug up and Mikey's coffin... I paled, my heart racing seeing that it was open...

"What in the world?"

I felt rage boil inside me...

 _How did this happen!?_

 _Where's Mikey's body!? It shouldn't be fully decomposed by now..._

I glanced around for any hint only to find no traces left at all... no traces of bones, skin or anything, just nothing... Just a giant dug up hole over Mikey's grave with the coffin open and...

My eyes widened seeing that the orange mask upon the tombstone was gone...

 _WHAT!? NO!_

I howled slamming my fists into the mound of dirt yelling out my voice raw.

"Who did this!?"

I clenched my fist glaring down at the ground... Someone took Mikey's body away... and his mask... now we have nothing left of him...

Growling I stood up abruptly taking out one sai and twirling it...

Whoever dug up Mikey's body... I was so going to get them... they would pay... even if Mikey was dead...

I clenched my sai tighter in my hand and turned swiftly on my heel. Anger was boiling in my veins and panic booming through my chest.

Sprinting across the park, I had to alert Leo, Donnie and Master Splinter as fast as possible... This was a serious matter, especially when Mikey meant so much to us... and someone dared to steal him... his dead body... and his mask...

I didn't care a single thought if anyone saw me... I just ran as fast I could back to Lair...

 _Why would someone take Mikey's body away? Why would they steal his body!? WHY!?_

Running down the wet sewer tunnels I felt my breath coming into short gasps as the Lair entrance was coming into my line of sight...

* * *

 **That was an awesome chapter don't you think? I just had to throw some things into there... Maybe Mikey will make new friends... Especially Edna... do you think that they would be friends? Well, as we go on further you'll find out... and it looks like Mikey has joined the vampire council... Oooh! And what about his brothers huh? Would he still go back? He doesn't remember anyway... so that's not possible... Plus, Raph has found his grave dug up... What's going to happen next?**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave me with a review or a comment... I'd love to read them! And I'm starting a routine for this story to reply to those reviews! Have a great day people!**

 **P.s... don't go around to quench your thirst for blood... (hehe, sorry... I just had to put that there :)**

 **Anyway, just to let you guys know... I will have to postpone my writing for awhile. I will be going on vacation in just a few days. In exactly four days, on Wednesday October 14. It's Fall Break for my school so I'm so excited! I will be going down to Las Vegas for a day... In case you people who don't live in the U.s.a don't know... It's in the USA.. in Nevada... and then after that, I'll be going down to Phoenix (Arizona) for five days to visit my only sister who's married... and my wonderful brother in law obviously. He's going in to dental school so that's why my sister moved to Arizona with him. My home is just the state right above Arizona... and it's still pretty far away from Phoenix... It's kinda sad that my sister moved away, but oh well! I get to visit her! And besides, Phoenix is actually a really warm place, and here where I live it's starting to get colder... Winter is coming! It'll be nice to be someplace warm... Well, anyway, that's all I have to say! That's just something if you're wondering why I haven't been able to write for awhile... Yeah, and besides, I may have internet access down there in Phoenix, but I just won't have enough time to write and update stories while I'm there. I'll be busy doing other stuff with my sister, brother in law and my family. And as always... I'll jump back to writing once I get back! And also, I may just write some things down while I'm on my vacation... I do that really often..**

 **HAVE FUN PEOPLE! YOU'RE ALL SO AMAZING! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Anger Burst and a Flash

**Yay! I'm finally back again!**

 **To Izi Wilson; It was woah indeed... and perhaps will be even more...**

 **To Jessica; Sorry it takes awhile... but, you've got to be patient. I see how you would be dying for what's going to happen next... My vacation was fun! :) And about Mikey meeting his brothers soon... We'll find out later on... and it will probably get even darker... Can't say too much or I will be spoiling everyone.**

 **To CatGirl; I'm glad that you loved the chapter! Being in Las Vegas and in Phoenix was fun! It was nice to visit my sister again. We spent a lot of time together... which we won't be able to from now on since she lives far away. Anyway, it definitely was a burning BOOYAKASHA!**

 **Now to everyone and to those readers! There will be sudden anger tantrums and actions but, just remember how having Mikey dead affected Mikey's brothers...**

 **Well, go on and READ! :) Have fun folks!**

 **P.s... read my A/N note at the end... If you want to know about the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

My mind felt dull as I breathed in deeply. Even I couldn't concentrate on my meditation anymore. Since it had been so silent I wasn't expecting a sudden loud noise.

My door was thrown open slamming loudly against the wall.

"Geez Raph!" I opened my eyes seeing his furious expression blazing with fury.

"Leo..." Raph breathed out as if smoke was flowing out from his nostrils like he was a dragon.

"You know what?" I scowled provocatively. "I'm in no mood to fight Raph."

Raph's furor expression changed nebulously into one masked with panic. Bewildered, I slowly stood raising one eye ridge.

"Everything okay Raph?" It is my job to know how my team is doing. However, it wasn't done in such a benevolent and cheerful way as Mikey did, though it caught us on the end of our nerves.

"No!" Raph growled imprudently slamming his fist into the wall. Red oozed out and dripped down his fingers.

"Spit it out Raph!" I seethed infuriated by his actions. "Was punching the wall really necessary? You're bleeding!"

"Yes, that was necessary," Raph dragged his hand off the wall and grit his teeth tightly. "I went to visit Mikey's grave and found that his body was gone."

"What!?" I gasped sharply. "How!?"

"I don't know," Raph hissed. "But, his grave's been dug up and his body is gone and so is his mask."

Usually I'm better off controlling my anger than Raph is, however, it was like an explosion.

Unsheathing my sword that lay at my feet I growled loudly yelling out my fury.

"Someone dared to take Mikey away!?" I couldn't control my actions and only heard the sound of tearing echoing in my room.

Breathing heavily, I glanced down seeing a poster torn to shreds with my pale hand grasping the hilt of my sword tightly with such force.

Raph blinked in shock at my sudden anger tantrum.

"You do realize that you just tore apart your Space Heroes poster of Captain Ryan."

"I don't care..." I growled using my sword tip to impale a piece of the poster and twisted it angrily. "Who cares about Space Heroes!? I don't even watch it anymore!"

"Woah, what's happening here?" Donnie approached into the room. "I heard yelling..." He froze seeing the state me and Raph were in. I had torn down one of my most prized possession with my own sword breathing heavily and Raph's one hand was bleeding. The blood streaming off his fingertips. "Is this another one of your fights?" Donnie scowled. "Then, I am not getting involved."

Before Donnie could leave the room Raph punched the wall starling the genius.

"This ain't one of our fights!"

"Raph's right," I nodded my head. "This is serious matter."

"And why's that?" Donnie folded his arms. "Is this really important?"

"Raph went to Mikey's grave and found the grave dug up with Mikey gone along with his mask."

Donnie gasped and narrowed his eyes. "How is this ascertainable?"

"Ascertainable?" Raph scoffed. "How about I just take you two to see for yourself!?"

"Fine with me, the judgment's taken..." Donnie pulled out a small gauze from his belt. "First, I'll have to treat that bleeding hand of yours Raph. It's not good to inflict damage on yourself."

* * *

Meanwhile in Dark Moon...

 **Mikey's POV:**

I twisted on the red stained bed inside my room glancing to the steel glass window. Behind it I could see the sunlight but, it couldn't pass through this special ultraviolet glass into the room.

 _Why couldn't I sleep?_

Growling, I tore myself from the bed and exited my room. Sure enough, Zedkiel was in the hallway with a smirk plastered upon his face.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I rolled my eyes and bared my fangs. "You've got me. Got a problem with that?"

"Don't want you getting tired for the test hunt tonight."

"You seem like you care," I smirked smugly.

Annoyance flashed across Zedkiel's gray eyes. "No, I don't care what happens to you." His grin widened even further. "It's just about your worth. Whether you're useful for this or not."

Something flashed across my eyes words buzzing into my mind. Different voices, yet familiar.

 **Useless ninja... some ninja... You don't focus. FOCUS! You're a mistake! We don't have time for your crazy games...**

I gasped as Zedkiel shoved against my shoulder harshly.

"Don't disappoint me on tonight's run or Dracula. It would cost my life and I'll haunt you forever, without blood and the blood you once had..." Zedkiel stomped down the hallway.

"What?" I mumble nebulously.

 _What was Zedkiel talking about? Without blood and the blood I once had?_

I glanced down at my outstretched hand.

 _Does that mean that I used to have blood? That I wasn't a vampire to begin with? And what were those voices in my mind?_

Grumbling I slapped my hand against the wall.

"Who cares anyway? If those are broken pieces of my old life before this... I'm having none of it. This is my life now, the past doesn't matter and I don't want to know about it."

* * *

In the park...

 **Raph's POV:**

"This can't be real!" Donnie exclaimed as he and Leo stared at Mikey's grave in shock.

"Whoever did this, stole Mikey's body and mask, they'll pay," Leo growled lowly.

"Heck yeah, they'll pay," I cracked my knuckles the wrapped up hand brushing against the other.

"Why would someone perpetrate in stealing Mikey's body?" Donnie inspected the dirt up closely.

"Yeah? Why would one of our enemies try to steal Mikey if he's already dead? Why would they even need his dead body?"

"Maybe Baxter wants to clone him?" Leo suggested.

"Oh yeah Fearless?" I turned indicatively. "Have you noticed how our enemies love to torture Mikey? They seem to hate him and if they clone him that'll enrage them to death just by his antics."

"Hmmm," Leo pensively touched his chin. "You're right Raph."

"And that's something based on technology in the far future Leo," Donnie waved his hand. "It's impossible."

"I demand that we find who's responsible for this!" I huffed taking one sai and twirling it.

"Easy Raph," Leo says placidly. "We'll find out soon enough that's for sure..."

* * *

 **Tada! How was that? As always, leave me with your wonderful thoughts and feelings... I thought that it was a good chapter... and soon it'll be building up even more... and just to let you guys know that the next chapter will be a little darker... Just saying... Oh, and also, I do have an announcement to make to each and everyone one of you!**

 **I already have the next chapter all planned out and all I have to do is proofread, post and then publish it online! So, I will have a specific date that I will post the next chapter. You can look forward to that day! The next chapter will be posted on October 22!(Three days exact from this chapter's publish date)**


	9. Chapter 9: Hunting Human Blood

**Next chapter up! Just as I have said before in the previous chapter it begins to get a little darker... with blood... You'll see when you read on!**

 **To Guest: About the others being dead, you can hope on them not being dead... and of course, the final chapter will be happy... somehow... If you're thinking that Mikey will remember... you better read this chapter. Tell me what you think? It can't just all come at him at once. It takes awhile for that to happen.**

 **To Jessica: Well, Mikey doesn't exactly meet his brothers in this chapter...however, he almost does... and when his brothers see him, they'll be shocked of course. And of course Donnie is a genius... they'll figure it out, so Mikey doesn't have to tell them very much... and by the way, he doesn't even want to remember his life before he was a vampire... sorry about that. He denies it... but, it could change when he realizes something. He truly has a battle with feelings going on with himself :)**

 **Well, go have fun and read on folks! I must say here that Mikey will be a little dark... hehe...**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I grinned in the darkness with Edna by side.

"Well, it looks like your test starts now turtle brat," she huffed.

To me, she was less threatening than Zedkiel.

"This will be fun," I licked my fangs. "And I'm starving..."

"Oh yeah?" Edna grinned. "Your eyes are so blood red right now."

"Prove your worth pathetic turtle," Zedkiel huffed in annoyance. "If you fail, you're mine... just like that..." He snapped his fingers for extra emphasis. "And you'll be nothing but dust," he snickered.

I scowled at him showing off my fangs. "I am a vampire, and if your soul was made of blood I would suck it out of you."

Edna's grin faltered though Zedkiel looked amused at my choice of words.

"You're very mysterious Michelangelo," he grinned. "Mysterious as the blood of the soul."

"Enough with this!" Dracula hissed infuriately walking towards me. "Start now before I twist you like a twig into dust!"

A light flashed across my eyes and I grinned evilly feeling the desire for blood to fill up my being.

With that, I dashed away in my enhanced speed. It felt nice to run fast and exercise my super human or non-human abilities.

The city of New York came into my line of sight from three miles away. I didn't notice Edna, Zedkiel and Dracula following silently behind me as I sprang into the darkness of the city.

Glancing around I found a cow in a pasture and I leapt upon my prey, the cow making a strangled sound before falling onto the ground as I sucked out its blood. The other animals started to panic in the darkness and soon the light in the nearby house behind the pasture lit up.

I crept into the darker shadows as a man came into the field holding a pitch fork.

"What's going on?" The man came up to the dead cow gasping. "How could a wolf get past the barbed wire fence?"

I let out a bitter laugh and the man turned frightened holding out the pitch fork in a defensive manner.

"Who's there!?"

"I killed the cow."

"What?" He gasped.

"And now, after tasting that cow's blood, I wonder what a human's would taste like?"

"What?" The man gasped as I blinked my red eyes making them glow in the eerie darkness. "What are you?" He held up the pitch fork towards me as I slowly stalked my way towards him.

"What do you think I am? I want to suck your blood."

"P-please no!"

"Too late," I leapt at him strangling him and bit into his neck. I covered his mouth before he could let out a scream. The pitch fork fell upon the ground as I sucked his blood. The blood was so satisfying. The vampire council and Dracula told me how you could either kill someone completely or turn them into a vampire. It was simple, drink all of the blood and drain them but, to make them a vampire you have to drain them a certain way and not consume them completely. I was ordered to never change one into a vampire. So thus, this man had totally died and I got my first taste of human blood.

I wiped my bloody mouth off getting some of it on my orange bandana mask but, I didn't care. This mask just made me look cooler and darker, especially with blood on it. I never knew that it had it's own intended purpose.

I traveled deeper into the city finding someone walking in the darkness and I pounced quick as lightning with incredible speed. The girl was down in a flash and had no time to scream but, her mouth was open and eyes wide though she now laid dead upon the concrete.

"Not bad..."

I turned my head seeing Zedkiel, Edna and Dracula.

"See? I told you that he's of great worth," Zedkiel grinned at Dracula.

 _Like you really did Zedkiel?..._ I scowled.

"Indeed, a mysterious creature and it looks like Michelangelo has more ability than what we thought and has shown us now."

"Great job Michelangelo," Edna smiled.

I nodded my head. "It feels like I've done nothing yet..."

Edna glanced to Zedkiel and Dracula who were engaged in talking with each other.

"You shouldn't leave that dead body in the middle of the street. People will get suspicious. That's the last thing we vampires don't want," Edna indicated to the dead body.

"Can do," I winked at her and dragged the body across the street. The three vamps didn't move from their spot as I took the body to an alley.

A shuffled noise made me drop the body and crouch behind a trash can. Through my sharp vision I saw red headed girl come up from... the sewers?

 _What in the world? Well, maybe she's a sewer worker?_

The girl sighed heavily muttering. "Oh Mikey, why did you have to die? How come you never had a second chance? Can't you see how lost your brothers are? Can't you see how they need you?"

I felt something pounding in my plastron...

 _Wait?... I still had a heart!? I am a vampire! This doesn't make any sense!_

I placed a hand upon my plastron feeling the beat...

The girl yelped and I felt cold dread drill up my shell.

"What?" The girl pulled out a flashlight from her pocket and shrieked quietly seeing the dead girl who I left upon the concrete. "This can't be..." She knelt down inspecting the dead girl seeing the bite marks upon the base of the neck.

I blinked seeing her pull out a turtle shelled phone.

"April?" I heard a voice on the other line. My erratic heartbeat started to beat faster.

 _Why was that name so familiar?_

The girl so called April, touched her yellow headband and her ponytail. "Donnie!" She frantically barked into the phone.

The name made me stumble backwards crashing and barrelling straight into another trashcan a loud noise emitting through the air.

"Help me! It's really dark and I've found a dead girl at my feet and someone's watching me!" The girl April panicked. "And it's got glowing red eyes!"

Immediately, I knew that she could see my eyes because of the effect I put on them.

"We're coming April! Hold on!" I heard a yell from the phone with three voices blurring together.

I just stared at the girl, er... April... that's her name. She was quivering back in fear. It's a good thing that she chouldn't see what I was...

Suddenly, the manhole cover lifted and I heard a voice.

"We should've never let her walk home alone in the dark past midnight."

Terror shot through my body as I saw one face poke out from the manhole, however, I turned so fast I couldn't catch a full glimpse of the face and I dashed away in my non-human or turtle speed.

 **Raph's POV:**

"I saw something!" I yelled as we all climbed our way out from the sewers. Donnie immediately checked April hugging her tightly as she was shaking and trying to comfort her while Leo was staring at the dead body in the light zone of the flashlight that April held.

I was just staring down the alley where I last saw those glowing red eyes.

"What was it April?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know, I just saw red glowing eyes."

"Me too," I gruffily replied.

"This girl got bitten..." Leo muttered. His eyes still rested upon the dead girl. "Just like Mikey had..."

* * *

 **Oooh! How was this chapter huh? Always leave me with your thoughts and feelings :)**

 **Mikey's brothers finally notice something odd...I wonder what's going to happen? Funny, cause I seem to already know... And by the way, how is that Mikey still has his heart? How come in the earlier chapter when he awakened he didn't burn in sunlight? Well, the next chapter will give you an answer to why Mikey isn't like the rest of the other normal vampires... Can't wait for that part! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Fragments of the Past

**To Jessica: Yeah, happy endings are always my thing... but you never know...Mikey's brothers will be shocked when they see him. Of course they will.**

 **To RoseDawn89: Yeah I know right? Raph was just so close to actually seeing Mikey... And I do hope too that Mikey will remember his old life.**

 **To ZerotheDog: Glad you liked the previous chapter! And I can see how you have so many questions going through your mind right now... Well, if you're wondering how his heart is beating... this chapter will give you can answer... and why Mikey isn't a normal vampire. I just like having him this way... And I bet we'll all be anxious to see when Mikey's brothers finally see him... Hehe, yupp.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reviewing and commenting folks! In this chapter you'll find out why Mikey isn't a normal vampire and what he really is! Can hardly wait myself! And it looks like we'll see another side of Edna in this chapter.**

 **Go on and have FUN! :)**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I had to race back to Edna, Zedkiel and Dracula. By the time I did, the night had gone by fast and the dawn's early light was rising.

"Michelangelo!" Edna hissed as the three dove into the shadows as the light shone upon the ground and it was too late for me, for I was caught in the sunlight, the sunshine warming my skin. No pain, no burning. I grinned at the three shocked vampires.

"See? The light is harmless," I waved my arms about.

Zedkiel reach his hand into the light and screeched as his hand burned and he immediately pulled his hand back.

"How can you do that!? You should be burned!" Zedkiel hissed.

"I don't know, it feels like sunlight is part of me," I say. "It makes me feel warm."

"Wait a second..." Zedkiel's gray irises contracted. "No vampire can ever be in daylight unless... they aren't pure vampire."

"So, you're saying that he isn't fully a vampire?" Edna asked.

"Well, it all makes sense now," Zedkiel chuckles. "A pathetic creature... no wonder he ain't a full vampire. He's a mutant turtle..."

"Mutant? What's that?"

The three became silent and Dracula focused his red blazing eyes upon me. "It means that it's a change in DNA that has been altered."

"Huh?"

I felt the world buzz out and a memory flashed upon my eyes. I couldn't see anything, I only could hear blurring undistinguishable voices.

 ** _"What are we Donnie?"_**

 ** _We're mutant turtles..."_**

 ** _"Giant turtles?"_**

 ** _"Not exactly, you see little brother. We each were regular baby turtles until we came into contact with mutagen and became part human. We're half turtle and human..."_**

 ** _"Does that mean we're special?"_**

 ** _"Yes, we're special because there is no else like us."_**

The words faded out and I blinked finally seeing the puzzled expression of the three and Zedkiel and Dracula looked like they wanted to strangle me.

"Well..." I spoke slowly. _Maybe this was the only answer now?_

"I am a mutant turtle. Half turtle and human... A regular turtle hit by ooze.." I still had no idea what I was talking about... but, I kept rambling on. "In contact with human and altered into this." I had no bloody clue to as what I just said or where they just came from...

"Oh," Edna looked like she got the hang of it. "I see it now," she earned the attention of the two vampires. "Michelangelo is only part vampire because he's also half turtle and human."

"Are you starting to remember stuff from your past life?" Zedkiel asked me.

"What?" I let out a squeak. "Uh... no way! I don't remember at all... Everything is blank and fragments with broken pieces."

Zedkiel sighed facing Dracula who looked extremely furious. He looked like he wanted to kill me... "What do you say Dracula?"

"This is a disgrace!" Dracula hissed. "Half bloods, part vampire or whatever. They endanger us all! They're aren't pure! They cannot be fully dark!"

"So, what's your suggestion then?" Zedkiel smirked.

"He's a disgrace because he aint' a full vampire!" Dracula pointed to me. "For that, he must be eliminated once and for all!" Dracula's eyes started to glow a deeper red.

"Wait!" Edna blurted. "How would you eliminate him if he's in sunlight? You don't have to kill him... Just think of all the possibilities! He can be a vampire in daylight and hunt! He can know the daylight for us, and protect us from it."

I smiled at Edna at her defense and started to wonder if she even had a good side.

That Dracula thinking and he frowned folding his arms seriously.

"Only just this once... Never will there be any part vampires ever again."

"Don't worry Dracula," I added. "I won't fail you or the vampire council. I'm a vampire... even if I'm not fully a vampire. This is what I'm dedicated to,. To quench my thirst for blood. My past life has nothing to do with this. It's gone... How I am has nothing to do with this. Blood is what I desire."

"Hmmm. just as dark, mysterious and somehow bright," Dracula sneered. "You're all of those things and that's what fascinates me. How you desire our dark side, your desire for blood."

I grinned baring my fangs and they glinted pure white in the sunlight.

"And the way you bare your fangs..."

* * *

Day later in the Lair...

 **Normal POV:**

"Ugh!" Raph howled grabbing both sides of his head. "It's been two days and we haven't found who took Mikey's body away!"

"I know Raph," Leo sighed. "But, something's going on here... that dead girl that April found and those red eyes you saw."

"Are you saying that this all somehow connected?" Donnie asked glancing up from his lab table.

"It has to be..." Leo muttered placidly. "Okay, here's the plan guys," he whispered quietly. "We'll have to keep watch and eye out..."

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

Back in the Dark Moon... (Vampire castle)

I sat in the council room just spacing out as Dracula spoke with the members. Lately, when I've been sleeping or having my naps, I've been having these weird unclear dreams. To which I couldn't comprehend them.

A jab to the weak spot on my plastron side alerted me that Edna wanted my attention.

"Hm?" I turned slowly not wanting attention to be drawn to us.

"You've been acting weird and out of it..." Edna whispered.

 _She noticed that I've been spacing out?..._

"Elaborate turtle brat."

"Just weird dreams," I answered quietly.

"Dreams are always weird turtle brat."

"I have a feeling that my dreams have something to do with my past life," I whispered quietly but, none the less Edna heard my words.

Edna suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me harshly out from the room.

"What are you doing Edna?"

"You can never talk about your past life! Ever! You're supposed to never remember! Zedkiel drained your memories!"

"Wait? Zedkiel drained my memories?" I said in shock.

Edna rolled her eyes. "Look, it's not my job to tell you about that. Besides, I am not going to be an arbitrator. You're not supposed to remember your past life, the vampire council wants their members to stay."

"My memories are unclear..." I say. "Just pieces of it... Why would pieces and fragments of memories resurface?" I asked.

"How would I know?" Edna scowled shrugging her shoulders. "It's not supposed to happen, it's inauspicious and to the council it's an act of perpetration."

I sighed, "I know that but...Did you ever get any memories back?"

Edna glanced around nervously to see if anyone was around, and no one was. It was just the two of us in this long narrow hallway.

"You can't tell anyone turtle brat," she hissed softly her fangs sticking out over her lips.

"I wont tell a single soul," I raised my hand and placed it over my plastron.

She let out a breath closing her honey-blue eyes for a split second. "I don't remember much, but I remember just pieces... I remember running in the darkness as someone screams. I'm screaming someone's name... something familiar. In the next flash I feel pain, my body going numb as something drains from me and there's a big gap in my memory and I found myself here."

"So, do you think that our past was important?"

"I don't know," she glanced to the floor. "It could be worse."

"Michelangelo!" Zedkiel boomed from down the far end of the hallway.

I turned to face Zedkiel, however, Edna grabbed my arm.

"Listen turtle brat," she whispered. She paused if considering her choice of words. "You can always come talk to me and the secrets are only between us understand?"

"Like secrets between best friends?" I grinned.

"Sure," Edna shrugged and turned on her heel walking away.

I walked down the other way until I came face to face with Zedkiel.

"What's up with you her? She and I were really close but, now she's getting close to you. Like she trusts you more."

"You think she does?" I smirked.

"And why is it any of my concern? I don't really care... You're dark and mysterious as foreign blood."

"Then, what did you want me for?"

Zedkiel grinned evilly. "How about you and me go out scavenging for blood?"

"Heck yeah!" I hissed. Feeling the brightness vanish from my heart, something dark taking over...Desire for blood...

* * *

 **Well, how was that chapter huh? Please state your thoughts and feelings! :) Always make it better for me.**

 **As you can see... did you see another side of Edna? She and Mikey are getting to be close friends... and Mikey has been having weird unclear dreams huh? What will happen next?...**

 **Well, the very last words in this chapter gives you a hint... He'll be going out with Zedkiel hunting for blood once again... and I do have to say something to you guys.**

 **Be prepared for what's coming next! The next chapter will be even darker... It might even be a little sad and disturbing cause there will be death and that includes a little boy... But, hey, this story is supernatural and part horror... Especially with vampires being it... Mikey will be acting dark... you ready for that? You think you can handle that? But, don't worry... it won't be very bad.**

 **Vampires go crazy for blood, especially when they're starving...**


	11. Chapter 11: Desire for Blood

**Special thanks to turtlelovermikey3000, Skylar,guest101, and guest.**

 **To Skylar: I'm glad that this was the best fanfic you've ever seen. And don't worry about your English, I can see how that it is.**

 **turtlelovermikey: Yupp, Mikey just drank blood... and he will drink more in this chapter. And his bros as his target may be something. Glad you liked the chapter and story!**

 **To guest101: Glad you suggested an idea, but it won't go exactly like that. Not one of my brothers alone with see him anyway, it'll be all of them. And I will come up with something good. :)**

 **To guest: Don't worry, Casey won't be dead, he's not even mentioned at all in this chapter. In fact, the only people here that will be dying are just random other people. Just a whole family.**

 **This chapter contains a slight warning... It may be a little dark... a little gross. I'm sure that you can handle it, it's not like anything over the top. It just might be sad considering those who die and especially that little boy. And yes, Mikey is the one who does all the killing in this chapter... Yeah, now you can see how he will be dark. But, anyway, vampires always go crazy when they're starving for blood... Just remember that.**

 **Anyways, ENJOY!**

 **I will be giving a little hint of the next chapter at the end! :)**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I had gone to my room to fetch a knife for the late hunting tonight with Zedkeil and some other gang of vampires.

 _Oooh, this is going to be so fun.._

We decided to adventure out some other place other than New York City, a small a city around in the same area. The knife I held had a chain connected to it, sort of like a nun-chuck, only the chuck part was the blade.

I grinned maliciously as we split up on our private hunts.

I saw a lady with a little boy in their yard. I snuck into the bushes keeping myself hidden from view.

Twirling the chain of my weapon I launched it at the lady who screamed as the blade impaled her heel. I sprung from my hiding place dashing towards the screaming woman I came upon her. I bit into her neck and pulled the blade out. Her body went slack and I lowered her as she fell completely limp.

Licking the blood dripping from my mouth, I turned to face the little boy.

"Mommy!" He screamed in terror tears streaming down his little chubby cheeks.

"Don't worry, this will be all over soon," I took a step towards the boy as my stomach contracted again.

"No!" The boy screamed and I grabbed his arm throwing him against the ground.

Something was telling me that this was wrong but, I was starving. I needed more blood! I stabbed the blade into his arm to which the boy screamed in pain and whimpered.

"This will be all over soon," I soothed leaning my head down. "You'll see your mommy again..." I bit into his shoulder and the boy thrashed and screamed until I slowly drained him.

Letting him go once I was finished I threw his body onto the lady and smirked at the sound of yelling.

Glancing behind my shell I noticed a man with a lantern with a teenage boy running from the back door of the house.

"Laura!"

I stepped back in the darkness as the man and teen boy ran to the dead lady and little boy.

"Laura! Brady!" The man cried seeing them dead and I noticed how the teenage boy glanced in my direction and I flashed my eyes making them glow.

"Dad!"

I leapt from the bushes once more and impaled my blade through the man's chest and drank his blood in a flash.

Something smacked against the back of my shell and I glanced up seeing the teenage holding a giant piece of plywood.

"Vampire!" He screamed and held something white in front of him. It had a strong smell, the smell of garlic.

"That won't work on me," I smirked. "I'm not a purebred vampire."

"No! You should be gone! This is garlic!"

"Nice try boy," I slowly lifted my head grinning evilly. "I'm afraid that doesn't work on me."

The boy yelled throwing the plank of wood which smacked against my shoulder. I didn't budge nor twitch and only stared at the dude.

"Wrong move dude..." I swung my chain to which the boy had ducked and I used my foot to kick him off his legs.

He fell against the dirt and rolled over as I brought the blade down. Twirling the chain it caught around the boy's wrist to which I threw him against the wood plank on the side of the house.

These moves that I was doing... I have not seen any vampire do but, it felt like it was something that I somehow learned or was born with.

Ducking the hand that flew towards my face, my own hand in return socked the boy's face. The teen howled holding his face and dragged his hand down.

My stomach growled the moment I saw the blood trickling from his nose. It was bent in a weird angle and looked really swollen and puffy.

"It's such a pity that your family is gone but, don't worry you'll join them soon enough," I smirked baring my fangs.

"NO!" The teen extended his leg to kick me in the center of my plastron.

I held my middle as my stomach growled infuriated.

"Not enough..." I muttered. "Need... more blood..." I twisted my body using my elbow and elbow pad to slam the teen dude to the ground. He groaned beneath me as I slammed my hand on his arm hearing a bone splitting crunching sound. A scream erupted from his mouth and he coughed blood spraying upon my face. I grinned using my tongue to lick off the blood around the corners of my mouth.

I pressed my hand against his throat while my other hand twirled the knife-blade and stabbed it into his side. He kept screaming and started coughing as I strangled his throat. Moving my fingers aside I dove my head down immediately taking my dinner, my fangs sank deeply into the tip of his neck and he went still as dead and impotent as I sucked up the blood, draining his body. After the taste, my stomach was full and I slowly pulled my blade from the dead body licking off the remaining blood before putting it back into my belt.

I slowly stood up grinned with malice as I looked upon what was my dinner...

"That was dark and sick Michelangelo..." A thud echoed behind me and I saw Zedkiel with the rest of the vampire dudes. "And I like how you're so dark... and your moves... you were like a ninja."

"Yeah..." I smirked in triumphant.

"Hmph, it looks like you are of great use turtle," Dracula huffed amidst the other vampires. "We'll be stronger than ever and indestructible."

"Of course we will," Zedkiel slung an arm around my shoulder. "We'll get all the blood we want whenever this guy is around. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Desire for blood..." I smirked my eyes glowing bright red as the other vampires smirked.

* * *

 **Okay, how was that? It wasn't too bad was it? I would like to know what you thought of that...**

 **Well, just as I have said before I told that I would give a hint for the next chapter. I will do it in a way that won't give out too much. It'll be kind of like a riddle... or something like that. So, as I have said, here it is;**

 **~Fangs glinted in the darkness, chain and blade against katana. The moment he blinked his eyes the baby blues were gone replaced with those glowing red eyes~**


	12. Chapter 12: Fangs Glinting

**To Jessica: Yeah, I'm sorry if many people had to die in the previous chapter... but that's how it will be. There also will be another death in this chapter... Just only one person. No need to fret, it's not really someone important here anyway. Yeah, let's hope that Mikey will remember his old life... and let's not hope with the others dying... I'm pretty sure it won't end like that. And about Mikey remembering... It will take awhile... and maybe he'll forgive his bros or not. It's not like he can really do that. Do you really think that there will be a cure to get Mikey back? A cure from being a vampire?... And yeah, I hope you have fun on your holiday! The next chapter will updated on Thursday. (Aka, October 29)**

 **To Skylar: I'm so glad that you liked the chapter. Mikey is my favorite turtle too and having Tmnt and Vampires combined is a very interesting story to write or read.**

 **To ZerotheDog: Wow, you've got that really well. Such a well played guess. It seemed really easy... heh...**

 **Well, enjoy this one guys! Chain against katana! This chapter contains a battle scene! And what's really nice is that this story totally suits this week! You know... well, here in the USA it's Halloween in just a few days. This story definitely suits that... A little scare is all!**

* * *

 ** _~Chapter 12: Fangs Glinting in the Darkness~_**

* * *

 **Donnie's POV:**

We were out on a rooftop scanning the streets.

"You know guys," I earned their attention. "That one girl who got bitten I found no trace of poison in her body. Though, yet she was bitten almost exactly like Mikey was..."

"Maybe there's a monster going around biting people and killing them?" Raph grumbled.

"And you and April both said that you saw red eyes? Am I right?" Leo perched forward onto the edge of the roof.

"Sounds legit Leo," Raph replied.

"Alright team, we must keep on watch and keep a watchful eye out."

"And we cannot be imprudent," I added kneeling besides Leo.

* * *

Hours Later...

 **Normal POV:**

"Ugh!" Raph groaned throwing his head back his leg dangling over the edge. "We've been here for hours! Nothing is happening!"

"Quiet Raph," Leo hissed. "The moment we take our eyes off watch we may lose Mikey's body forever. I have a feeling that it has to do with those red eyes and how we found other bitten dead bodies laying around lately. Mikey was bitten, it has to be whatever that creature was that probably killed him and stole his body."

"At least Mikey's nun-chucks weren't stolen," Donnie muttered. "Who knows what that could do in the hands of an enemy..."

It became silent and the three shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, his nun-chuck got packed away along with all the other stuff from his room," Leo broke the silence. "Now his room's clean."

"And empty as ever, never thought I'd hear myself hear that." Raph added swinging his dangling leg.

"It's getting dark," Donnie looked ahead towards the horizon seeing the sun finally disappearing and the city lights blazed to life in the night. "Ah, the city ablaze..." They just sat there for a few minutes...

Deathly silence just floated around them the breezed shifting calmly and yet suddenly cold as if something was secretly amidst.

Leo suddenly jerked upright his shell bumping into Raph as he peered down over the edge.

"The heck Leo?" Raph shifted his leg further away annoyed. Donnie gave the leader a surprised look at this sudden alertness.

"What is it?"

"I saw something!" Leo's eyes were wide. "It ran so fast and dove into the shadows down the street!"

"Really?" Raph pulled himself up grasping his sais. "Finally! Some action!"

"Let's go ninjas!" Leo ordered and they slid down the roof ladder 'til their feet touched the ground below them. "It went that way!"

There was a loud girlish scream and the three sprinted down the street to a dead end.

"Leo look," Donnie pointed to the ground to the girl who... lay motionlessly on the concrete. You could tell that she was dead just by the looks of it. Two bite marks were on her neck and left over spilled blood was oozing around her.

"That does not look good," Raph gagged. "Look at the eyes, they're open and blank white and her mouth is open..."

"Shh Raph," Leo hissed. "We're not alone here."

After that understatement both Donnie and Raph stepped closer to the leader with their weapons drawn as they followed what Leo was staring at.

A shadow was standing in the far corner.

The dark silhouette shifted and suddenly red eyes peered through the eerie darkness.

"Those red eyes!" Raph indicated with his sai.

"What is that?" Donnie gasped.

"We'll find out soon enough if we can lure it into this street light," Leo pointed behind him.

"Hmph, never thought I'd see you turtles again..." A voice sneered.

The three watched as the being with glowing blood red eyes glanced behind to the dead end wall. Perched on top of the wall was the silhouette of another shadow.

"There's another one?" Donnie sputtered.

Gold eyes with the tint of red glanced at the three turtles and shimmered a little turning gray.

"What do you mean to see us again?" Leo asked as the form dropped down beside the being with glowing red eyes.

"What are you doing Fearless?" Raph grunted. Leo ignored him watching the form lean closer to the other one.

"I've been watching you turtles for awhile now," the voice laughed. He whispered something undistinguishable to the other shadow.

The being with red eyes nodded and chuckled. "It would be a pleasure..." The voice was familiar...

"Of course it will be brat."

The red eyes glanced to the three and grinned widely fangs glinting in the moonlight along with the quick flash of pale-green.

"What in the world?" Raph muttered aghast.

The form with yellow-gray eyes dashed so quickly that a scream erupted from Donnie's throat as his staff when flying and his shell scrapped against the cement sliding him into the street light.

"Donnie!" Raph howled throwing his sai at the form.

There was the sound of flesh splitting and a ghostly scream. Leo kicked his leg out at the form and the human-shadow sprawled into the street light.

Donnie had to move himself out of the way as the person slammed against the ground. The three stared at the man in the street light.

His skin was sickly pale white with silver hair and dull gray eyes that glared at the three. His shoulder flesh looked torn. Though, there was not a inch of blood, or any sign that it was bleeding... though it should be by how seriously the wound was impaired...

Donnie yelped as this weird looking person dived for him, his mouth open with long fangs that tried to bite him. The genius turtle had to evade the man's mouth and grasp.

Leo was about to jump in and help Raph and Donnie fight off the creepy mysterious man until he realized something and remembered the other one.

Glancing behind his shell into the darkness he saw those red glowing eyes staring hungrily back at him and the pure white fangs that glinted in the moonlight.

 _What's it doing? It's just standing there..._

Leo blinked and suddenly the red eyes were gone in a flash. His heart started to pound faster underneath his plastron.

"What's going on here?"

A hiss came from behind him and Leo was slammed onto his carpace onto the ground feeling something wet, slick and sticky. He was near the dead girl and the smell of blood was beneath his nose.

"What are you doing!?" Leo struggled against the weird, yet somehow familiar hands holding him down. Something pressed against Leo's shell, something cold and sharp... Leo's eyes widened as he immediately knew what it was.

Leo used his foot to twirl himself and spin on his shell knocking the body on top of him away and he stood up wiping off the warm blood on his plastron. It wasn't his blood but, that was just sick. He got dead blood upon him...

Leo pointed to the dead girl just beside him. "Why did you kill this girl?"

The red eyes flickered and the leader's heart twitched in fear for a split second and he held his ground.

"Desire and dinner for blood..."

Leo's eyes narrowed. _Why was the voice so familiar? How?_

"Okay, here's the deal..." Leo held out his one katana. "How about you just step into the street light and I'll let you go if you won't kill another person."

"No can do... I'll have to kill you... I'm starving and I'll slowly drink your blood... every once and drop of it..."

The flash of the red eyes and the glinting fangs in the darkness was the only warning Leo got before he was slammed into the brick wall, a cold chain wrapped his katana blade. Leo felt the ghost of a breath on his neck and he dived down in time using the cold chain to throw the form forward against himself.

Glancing up quickly Leo found himself standing in the street light, Donnie and Raph were engaged in a fight and Leo had no idea how in the world he had ended up into the street light from the darkness of the dead end...

He glanced down seeing the silver chain still wrapped around his blade. It looked like a nun-chuck, except there was no chuck part, only a blade connected to a chain.

However, Leo was not expecting pain to sink into his shoulder...

* * *

 **Tada! How was that folks? Another good chapter? You probably know who the being with glowing red eyes is... I mean it's so obvious isn't it?... Please state your wonderful thoughts and comments! :)**

 **And oh dude... that very last sentence... Heh, trust me it's not what you're thinking of I'm sure... It's only there to scare you...**


	13. Chapter 13: Turtle Fangs

**To Jessica: Do not worry, Leo does not die, he only gets hurt that's all. And the shock is about to begin...**

 **To ZerotheDog: Great guess! It is a blade. And that's funny cause I don't really prefer cliff hangers myself either but, sometimes it just gets you more excited for the next chapter or wanting to know what will happen next. I'm very glad that you're loving this story!**

 **Enjoy people!**

 **In this chapter comes the shock! You ready? :)**

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

I had let myself get distracted by staring down with nebulous curiosity at the chain wrapped around my blade. I wasn't expecting what was next to occur.

Pain suddenly dove itself into my shoulder. By the feels of it... It was a blade that embedded deeply into my shoulder and the moment it retreated out from my skin I swung my leg hitting something hard and there was the sound of a chain clanging loudly against the ground.

I twirled around pulling out my other katana blade glaring at my adversary. Though... the sight before me made me freeze.

I was shocked out of my core just staring at the unbelievable sight.

It wasn't a human... no... a mutant turtle, just like me and my brothers. It was totally familiar, that lime like colored skin though it was more pale in color. The dark green freckles that dotted the cheeks, and that orange mask... It wasn't as bright as before for there were blood stains and the edges of the orange fabric was frayed along with the short tail masks flickering behind in the brightness of the street light.

I was totally frozen in that moment and dared not to move. Glancing above the freckled cheeks I was met with baby blue eyes.

My heart started to pound wildly and furiously as if it was screaming.

 _Was that Mikey!?_

I barely could even believe my eyes. This had to be a dream of some sort but, I knew that I wasn't dreaming as my shoulder throbbed with pain feeling something warm oozing down my arm.

"M-Mikey?" I weakly rasped not trusting my own voice.

The turtle slowly rose to his feet holding the bloody blade staring at it as blood dripped off the sharp tip. He glanced up at me and the moment he blinked his eyes the baby blues were gone replaced with those glowing blood-red eyes.

This had bewildered me greatly.

 _What?_

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

 _Why was the blue masked turtle giving me that look?_

Smirking I noticed how my fangs glinted in the street light. I brought my bloody blade to my beak and slowly licked off the blood keeping my eyes upon the blue masked turtle and grinned at his disgusted expression as I lapped up the blood.

"M-Mikey?"

I turned my head noticing the other two turtles staring at me with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open aghast in shock. Zedkiel looked like he was knocked unconscious somehow.

"What?" I snorted. "Who are you calling Mikey?"

"Is this some sort of sick dream?" The red masked turtle rubbed his eyes.

"No Raph, this is no dream," I turned back to the blue masked turtle meeting his darker midnight blue eyes.

 _Why did that name sound familiar? And why do they look familiar? Why do they wear a colored mask like me? They are turtle mutants like me but, Zedkiel told me these turtles were nothing compared to me. Just outsiders and outcasts and that their blood deserved to spill upon the ground..._

My stomach contracted seeing the blood oozing from the blue masked turtle's shoulder, the turtle who seemed to act like the leader.

Twirling the chain I charged at the blue masked turtle diving towards his shoulder with my mouth wide open and fangs out ready.

Before I could sink my fangs into the green flesh a hard body tackled me in the side and I slammed onto my shell colliding with the heavy body.

"Mikey!"

Emerald green eyes were staring above me masked with red. Growling I shoved him off hissing loudly.

"Mikey! What are you doing!? It's us!" I noticed the purple masked turtle helping out the blue masked turtle.

"I am not Mikey!" I bared my fangs. "That isn't my name!"

"Of course it is you... Michelangelo..." the leader smiled weakly.

My heart pounded furiously my breathing going irregular.

 ** _Michelangelo..._** The name rang through my ears, that name engraved upon my tombstone...

 _No, no, no, no, NO! It can't be!_

I clenched the blade tighter in my palm feeling the edges digging into my palm with something slick, warm and sticky staining my palm.

"No! You're lying!"

"Afraid not..." The tallest turtle mumbled quietly.

"Mikey.." The red masked turtle stepped forward tentatively his hand reaching towards me and something wet glistened in his eyes.

"No," I hissed closing my glowing red eyes and opened them noticing the change in my eyes.

"Your eyes... those baby blues..." The red masked turtle was getting closer to me making me feel uncomfortable. "You're actually alive..." Tears were streaming down his skin like the torn ends of a river.

"NO!" I howled opening my mouth wide and attempted to sink my fangs into the red masked turtle's arm.

He jerked his arm back before I could bite him looking at me perplexed with shock written across his features.

"I'm not..." I stepped back denying it. "I am not him, not Mikey or Michelangelo! I'm not him!" My eyes changed back to red as I glanced back to the bleeding turtle.

 _Blood! Blood! I needed more blood!_

I was feeling sick my mind not doing what my body desired.

The sun was staring to rise and I stepped back into the shadows. I didn't want these turtles to know that I could withstand sunlight.

Zedkiel groaned finally awakening and shrieked as a ray of light hit his foot making it burn. He screamed diving into the shadows beside me.

"Mikey..." The purple masked turtle mumbled sadly and quietly.

The red masked turtle looked about as if he would explode with emotion of tears though streams of tears were leaking from his eyes. He grunted slowly stalking towards me as if he was going to catch me.

Zedkiel hissed as the sun rose higher, he leapt up onto the wall and I turned following behind him ignoring the three turtles yelling.

"MIKEY!"

Even though I was still starving and having drank that girl's blood wasn't enough, I had to get away from here and these... turtles...

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

I howled slamming my fist against the concrete letting my tears splash upon my trembling hands.

"We had him! Right when we found out that he had a second chance! And now he's gone!?"

"I can't believe this..." Leo muttered holding his bleeding shoulder after complying to Donnie that he was fine. The genius didn't seem to accept that once a bit. "We actually buried Mikey alive..." the truth twisted across Leo's expression.

"But, he was totally dead Leo," I furiously rubbed my eyes my cheeks stinging with a burning feeling.

"Wait a second!" Donnie blurted. "It's all starting to make sense now!"

"And why's that Brainiac? We're hanging in the dark here!" I grumbled.

"This is something fictional but, it's actually real," Donnie touched his head in shock. "That girl who was dead with blood pooling around her with bite marks on her neck... and...Mikey and that guy both had fangs... the man had pale skin and was trying to bite me and you Raph..."

"You're saying that Mikey's a vampire?" Leo asked.

I blinked bewildered and Donnie's jaw dropped.

 _How in the world did Fearless figure that out?_

"What? How did you know that Leo?" Donnie sputtered.

"Mikey said that he had to kill me, he was starving and he told me that he'd drink my blood."

Donnie nodded and kept rambling on. "That actually makes sense, if Mikey is a vampire and he got bitten, then he became a vampire, that explains why he was dead... well, not completely dead."

"Then, why did Mikey attack us? We're his brothers! He wouldn't ever try to attack us and kill us by drinking our blood," I said grimly.

"Raph," Donnie frowned. "Did you see his face? He didn't recognize us."

"What? But, why not?"

"I've read a vampire mythology book of how certain vampires can drain memories by drinking the victim's blood and either making them die and then become a vampire or to actually die and never live again."

"Speaking of that," I pointed to the still dead girl. "Is that girl going to become a vampire or is she actually dead as in really dead forever?"

"You could cut open a part of her and if it's blue inside she's actually dead and won't become a vampire."

Disgust etched across my face. "I ain't doing that..."

"I'll check," Leo held his blade and sliced a piece of the girl's skin off. "Yeah, it's totally blue."

"What a relief... Okay, that settles that," I sighed in relief.

"I can't believe how this all is very melancholy," Donnie frowned. "Mikey doesn't remember us..."

"So? Can't we just go find him and help him?" I slammed my fist onto my other palm.

"My thoughts exactly Raph," Leo glanced towards the dead end wall where Mikey and the other disappeared. He glanced down at his katana blade and unraveled the chain connected to a blade holding it gingerly in his hand. "We'll find Mikey... we ain't giving up on him... after all, he's rightfully ours... our baby brother... no one has the right to take him away..."

"He's our light..." I added with a sigh.

Leo and Donnie both glanced at me and I covered my face, my own face burning with embarrassment. "I can't believe I just said that..."

Leo let out a chuckle muttering something about me being a softie and I glared at him angrily.

"Come on let's go back and call it a day... tomorrow we won't ever stop looking for Mikey..."

* * *

 **Well, there it is! Mikey finally meets his brothers again... It's too bad that he doesn't exactly remember them. And it was quite a shock for his brothers, it seems like they've figured it out what had happened... or what he is exactly turned into...**

 **I have to say that it was so nice to read all of your comments! :) Keep up them up! Keep stating your feelings and thoughts! And if you have any questions I can answer them!**

 **Do you guys want a hint for the next chapter? Well, who doesn't anyway? I'm not going to give a lot of it away but, here it is! It's just the title of the next chapter.**

 **~Beyond the Lucid Dreams in Memories of Darkness and Blood~**


	14. Chapter 14: Beyond the Lucid Dreams

**Tada! I'm back again folks!**

 **Special thanks to all those who reviewed and commented! Great job! :)**

 **To Jessica: Yeah, I was totally glad that Mikey's brothers were alive. Of course Mikey doesn't want to remember... Just read this chapter to see but, what if he actually wants to? What if he does and doesn't want to remember at the same time? Weird right?**

 **To ZerotheDog: Yupp, you've always seem to be getting things right. And let's hope he'll be back with his brothers sometime and be forced to remember them.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **This chapter just mostly contains Mikey talking about this experience with the turtles to Edna... they talk about it. And then comes the dreams! I've posted where the dream realm starts and ends.**

 **Enjoy my fellow readers!:**

 **Please don't forget to read my A/N at the end! There will be a reward to each of you readers! Only if you do the challenge right, don't miss it! And read it carefully... :)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 14:Beyond the Lucid Dreams in Memories of Darkness and Blood~**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

Instead of taking it upon a human on the way back. I drank a moose's blood in the forest as we neared Dark Moon. Needless to say, Zedkiel was not pleased that I took moose instead of another human. I told him that those turtles made me sick and he gave me a, 'Oh really look?' and I just shrugged and he walked off walking down the hall as we entered Dark Moon. Zedkiel muttered something about turtle blood and to me, it seemed like had some dark secrets and I wanted to know why, but then I remembered how it would cause a flashback of my past. It was an abomination to remember.

Instead of walking to my room I found myself in front of Edna's black bedroom door. Glancing around to make sure that no one was watching I quietly knocked.

A soft groan came from behind the door and it slowly crept open.

"Michelangelo?"

I grimaced at the name remembering what those turtles just said.

"Seriously? It's sunrise and I've just barely gone to bed."

"I've got to tell you something," I blurted.

Edna rubbed her eyes opening the door wider so I could enter. She slowly closed the door behind me with a soft click.

"What is it?"

I glanced around, this time being in her room for the first time. I wondered if she had done her own room. Everything looked so wicked.

"Are you just going to stare in my room all day?"

"Hm?" I turned to face her realization dawning upon me. "Oh!Uh... sorry... It's just..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Something happened when I went out hunting in New York City today."

"And?" She urged yawning loudly smacking her lips.

"Well, I saw these other turtles... mutant turtles like me..." I noticed how Edna froze her eyes wide. "You okay?"

"You... saw the turtles?"

"Yeah, I took my feast upon this girl and they somehow found me..."

Edna put a hand over her mouth glancing to the floor.

"Edna..." I noticed how she shifted her eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me? We bestowed out secrets..."

Edna finally glanced up meeting my eyes. "Well, I don't know much about these turtles... other than what Zedkiel had told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"Are you sure about this turtle brat?" She lowered her voice.

"Of course..."

"It's connected with your past life..." She bit her lip sharply making me wince.

"How is it then?"

"You sure? I don't know how you would take this..."

"Just do it Edna, I'm slick and slate as blood."

Edna sighed deeply. "Well, first off me and Zedkiel went out separate hunts and I met up with him. I asked him what he feasted upon, he told me that he feasted upon pig blood. Zedkiel kept telling me about turtles... mutant turtles... telling me about one of them. I didn't believe it until I actually went with him. Zedkiel got the turtle and it turned out... it was you..." Edna sighed.

I just blinked my eyes widening.

"I was with Zedkiel," she glanced down avoiding eye contact. "You were screaming saying how your brothers would come and save you."

"Brothers?" My mind went awry.

"Yes, and so, me and Zedkiel got you, held you while you kept thrashing and when Zedkiel bit you, I never heard anyone scream so loud and horrendous."

"Those turtles were my brothers?" I took a step back.

Edna glanced up at me. "Well, now you know a little about your past life. However, this doesn't mean anything Michelangelo... We're not supposed to speak of this... It has no meaning now that we're here for probably forever until we actually die..."

"No!" I sputtered. "I never wanted to remember my past life before this! I never wanted to learn of it! But..." I rubbed my arm feeling goosebumps against my skin. "I can't help myself but feel like..." I trailed off stepping back towards the door. "Like it does matter..."

Edna smiled sadly and I threw open the door hearing her call out for me.

I ran straight to my room and slammed the door shut sliding against the door as I slowly sat down. My shell leaning against the door and I buried my head into my knee pads.

I didn't understand... how could I have two sided feelings? One that I never wanted any reconigtion of my past life and to be just like this, while the other, I felt a longing from this... old past... like it meant something thought I couldn't remember anything and only fragments. I wanted to deny everything but, as my body shook the other part of me wanted the long lost truth though it would be an act of provocation to the vampire council and if they find out... I'll be put to death as they said in the first day.

"N-no," I whimpered slowly trudging my way to my red stained bed feeling more exhausted than ever. The moment I fell against the bed and sagged, I drifted off to sleep those blurry images and pieces got bigger actually forming real scenes.

 ** _~Dream Realm~_**

 _Darkness was behind me and my gut twisted as I turned as if someone was watching... looking ahead I saw... myself?_

 _'What?' I gasped. 'What's going on here?'_

 _What shocked me even more was that I saw three turtles, those three I had just seen and how Edna claimed them to be my brothers..._

 _My eyes widened in sudden dread... this was no normal dream, it's a dream from a memory in my life... before this._

 _I tried scrambling away and willing myself to awaken. That wasn't the case, I was stuck here and could only watch the memory unfold itself._

 **"I just have this feeling..."**

 **"Whatever it is Mikey, just ignore it. We have to focus on the mission at hand."**

 _There was a scene of a battle between... dark ninjas?_

 **Foot bots**... _the word rang around me._

 **"Get up shell for brains!"** _I gasped seeing the red masked turtle._ **"I don't have all the time in the world to keep my eyes on your shell!"**

 _The feeling of guilt, melancholy, and contempt ate its way into my gut, the feeling I remembered._

 _It started to get darker as I walked down a dark alley... a feeling on my foot, something warm, sticky, the smell being strong and oddly metallic. Then, Zedkiel's face appeared..._

 **"I want your blood..."**

 _Everything flashed before my eyes quickly. Me screaming in the darkness being pulled away and seeing Edna and Zedkiel... My heart was racing wildly in sheer terror. I let out a scream as fangs sank deeply into my neck._

 _I felt myself shuddering and screaming... many memories... broken fragments pierced together flashing before my very eyes. I saw my whole life flash before my eyes, pictures flying past my vision before I could comprend them... though I still caught certain images._

 _I found myself screaming, my heart getting slower and everything getting darker... the smell of blood getting stronger._

~ **End of Dream Realm~**

My eyes flew open and I screamed loudly feeling beads of sweat on my forehead and my heart racing wildly.

Wheezing, I grasped the dark bed sheets trying to calm myself down.

"Brothers..." I muttered quietly. I still couldn't remember their names... but my dreams, they were more clear now.

I didn't want to go back to sleep so I just snuck out leaping from the balcony unto the roof just laying in the sunlight watching the clouds roll on high in the sky.

I stayed there and dared myself not to sleep again or I might have another memory flashback. Or even a nightmare of all those bad things...

 _Mikey..._

I couldn't get the dream out of my head no matter how many times I tried to push it away into the back of my mind. I just laid there lazily blinking my eyes to keep them open.

* * *

 **Well, it looks like Mikey's starting to remember some stuff... and some of it isn't really great you'd say. Some dark memories...**

 **How was that chapter? I'd love to hear from each of my readers! :)**

 **Another hint for the next chapter! It's just a quoting that someone actually says in the next chapter... hehe... can you guess who says this?**

 ** _~"It's time to meet your demise turtles..."~_**

 **(P.s... This mysterious person is saying this to Leo, Donnie and Raph... You may take a shot of guessing who it is! Only five tries! And if someone guesses it right there will be a reward.**

 **That is, the next chapter after the next one, which it would be chapter 16 will be updated the next day following chapter 15.)**

 **(If you're confused, here's another explanation; Chapter 15 will be updated tomorrow, November 3, and if someone takes the guessing challenge from this chapter and guesses right chapter 16 will be posted right the next day, November 4.)(According to the time in the U.S.)**

 **Another thing, the answer is in chapter 15 and the thing is, you cannot post a guess from chapter 15. I'll just assume it to be cheating. Otherwise, it'll be disqualified, even including chapter 16! Which will be held back... So only review your guesses on this chapter ONLY!**


	15. Chapter 15: Outnumbered Without a Chance

**Yay! Another exciting chapter!**

 **I must give my thanks to those who took up the challenge!**

 **Here's just the result of the challenge. The winner is milerdontmnt! Great job! :)**

 **It's was nice to see what each of you guys were guessing who you thought it was... and it will be a shock for most of you. Many considered it to be Zedkiel or Dracula... Well, the answer is in this chapter!**

 **So, since we have a winner, chapter 16 will updated tomorrow! ;) (Nov, 4)**

 **And now, have fun reading this chapter folks! I just have to mention that this chapter will be shocking, mostly at the end and you probably weren't expecting something to happen...and you might just scream your heads off or gasp in shock... sorry if that actually happens... you'll still be fine though.**

 **HAVE FUN!**

* * *

"Michelangelo?"

I only grunted lifting my head seeing Edna climb onto the roof.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Nothing..." I stared up at the moon.

"Pfffh, really? You've been up here all day long. And for a vampire it looks like you haven't gotten any sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep."

"Why not?" Edna laid herself down besides me.

"My dreams, they're becoming clearer, I'm starting to remember though I don't want to..."

"I see..." Edna glanced up to the shining full moon. "There can be bad memories..."

I sighed pulling my knees up to my plastron. "Yeah, I had a flashback... of Zedkiel and you... when I got bitten."

"I'm sorry," Edna glanced down. "I just never realized-"

"I don't blame you Edna."

"What?" She turned surprised. "How can you not blame me? I helped Zedkiel so he could bite you."

"You weren't in your right mind were you?" I ask.

"I guess you could say that..." Edna glanced away.

"My brothers didn't even help me..." I muttered.

"What?"

I told Edna about the dream and all the flashbacks.

"They just ignored me while Zedkiel grabbed me into the darkness... they never came for me..."

"I'm sorry..." Edna frowned. "I guess the past can be a pain."

"Yeah, but when I saw them again I saw longing in their eyes."

"What?" Edna blinked bewildered. "What do you mean you saw longing in their eyes?"

"Yeah, while I was out hunting for blood, they saw me somehow and once they seemed to recognize me, they were shocked and they looked hurt and about to cry."

"They cared about you..." Edna mumbled quietly.

"What?" I turned my head in surprised towards Edna. "How could they care about me when I remember now those harsh words they've said?"

"Maybe, they didn't intentionally mean it."

"And it doesn't matter..." I clenched a fist tightly. "I can't go back with them or the council and Dracula would hunt me down and kill me."

"Of course they would.. This really hurts doesn't it?"

I nodded, "Now, I just feel different."

"You still can't let anyone else know about your dreams and memories Michelangelo..."

"Yeah, that'll be hard... especially if I saw those turtles again... my so called brothers... and I still don't remember their names..."

"Well, just try to act like nothing happened okay? I don't want the vampires to kill you."

"Oh? So you have a good side now?" I let out a chuckle.

"It just feels like I can be myself around you. I feel like I can trust you... There's something about you that makes me look at things on the bright side. You're like a true friend... and honestly, I've never had one before..."

I grinned holding out my fist. "Just like friends never let friends fall off buildings."

Edna laughed punching me playfully in the arm. "That's the only funny thing I've heard from you. It's not like I'd fall off a building."

"We're on one right now," I emphasized.

Edna rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're really fascinating Michelangelo, something I've never seen before."

"Yeah, it's not like you see a giant turtle every day," I scoffed.

Edna chuckled and stood there in silence for a split second. "You know we should go down before the council starts looking for us."

"Good idea," I slowly got upon my feet. They felt a little shaky at first but, I forced my legs to move.

"And remember you must keep your dreams and memories hidden."

I nodded and we both leapt down to the balcony and I headed straight to the council room.

It was officially another hunting night and for some reason I felt guilt, I had to hold it back as I followed behind Dracula along with Edna who glanced at me giving a me look to keep things together, to keep up my regular act.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Ugh," Donnie moaned collapsing against the side wall as the three stood in that same dead end where they first found Mikey.

"How long is it going to be?" Raph growled impatiently. "How come it isn't dark yet?"

"Just wait Raph," Leo turned his head to face the hot head.

They stood there in silence and Raph pressed his forehead against the wall.

"We told Master Splinter and he told us that we cannot waste any time or give up the search for Mikey..."

"We ain't givin' up Leo," Raph growled.

Leo gave Raph a, 'I am not giving up,' look.

"I'll search the whole planet if I have to! But, why is it taking so freakin' long for it to get dark?" Raph grumbled loudly.

"Just be patient Raph..." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Are you even sure that Mikey will show up here again?"

"It's worth the shot Raph."

Raph growled punching the wall. "I hate waiting! I just want to have Mikey back al-"

"What was that?" Donnie gasped.

Raph froze and Leo unsheathed his swords as a trashcan rolled down the street before it smashed into the wall.

"Well, well, if it isn't the turtles..."

"Rahzar?" Donnie sputtered shocked as three mutants appeared. Fishface, Rahzar, and Tigerclaw. Two more shadows appeared revealing Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Heh, you're outnumbered turtles and caught in a dead end," Tigerclaw chuckled.

"Where's the little annoying brat?" Rahzar sneered. "Oh wait, he's gone isn't he? I saw you guys carrying what looked like a limp dead body. That worthless brat is finally gone."

Raph growled anger stirring up inside him. Leo placed out a hand motioning Raph to stop.

"And guess what?" Fishface laughed. "You've been ambushed."

The three noticed two big foot ninjas behind the mutants.

"It's time to meet your demise turtles..." Tigerclaw growled.

Leo ordered them to charge and the five mutants chuckled. Bebop fired his laser distracting them as the two big foot ninjas charged at the three and these two were somehow unbeatable.

Donnie went flying smacking headfirst into the wall and slumped over groaning loudly as his vision became blurry. He felt the back of his head to find it gushing out blood.

Leo tried to duck the giant sword, however, the big ninja locked his arm around Leo's and flipped his body over slamming him onto the ground. Leo let out a scream as the ninja's blade impaled his one shoulder that hadn't healed fully.

Raph vision was red and hazy in intense rage. He kept coughing and hacking while blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as the other ninja held him up by the throat. He was socked in the plastron, in his middle and was delivered a very hard blow. No matter how many times Raph stabbed his sai into the ninja's shoulder, the ninja didn't flinch even when the shoulder started to bleed.

The ninja only punched Raph harder and slammed him into the wall the fingers tightening around the red masked turtle's throat.

Raph noticed how Donnie was trying to stay conscious with a bleeding head wound and to bare his surroundings. Leo didn't look even better. His wrapped up shoulder wound had been reopened and the other ninja had a foot pressing against Leo's plastron applying pressure. They now didn't stand a chance with the state they were in.

Raph weakly coughed his vision going blurry and he had just begun to realize how dark it now had become...

* * *

 **Wow... were you totally expecting the turtles to get ambushed and hurt? How was this chapter? What did you think of this chapter? Any guesses on what would happen next?**

 **Don't worry readers, all is well... In the next chapter two people will die, and don't fret people, it's totally not** **one of the turtles...**


	16. Chapter 16: We Need You Back

**I give my special thanks to all those who reviewed!**

 **To Catgirl: This may be late... but, thanks for the candy! I really do deserve them! :)**

 **To Jessica: Don't worry, April and Casey are not at all in this chapter anyway.**

 **To girlfriendofaninja: It will be exciting when Mikey finally gets reunited with his bros. Mikey and Edna are really close friends, like best friends and brother and sister relationship just as you've said. They really help each other...**

 **Well, let's go on with this next chapter! What happens now to Mikey's bros? They're hurt aren't they? Well, let's find out!**

 **Have fun with your reading!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I slowly trailed behind Edna with the rest of the vampires. As we neared the city guilt was eating away at my gut. I've just realized how I've killed people and I'd do it again tonight. I've hadn't realized what I've done until now.

I clenched my middle as my stomach growled loudly. More desire and the need for blood. I wouldn't be able to hold it in for long. I made sure to stay following behind in the back as we crept into the city. Dracula was saying something about getting inside homes and skyscrapers.

There was a sudden clanging noise that me flinch and I whirled around clenching my blade-chain. A trashcan rolled down the street and I squinted my sharp eyes in the darkness to see down ahead.

Five mutants were standing just as if they were watching something. Each scrutinizing their eyes very carefully. By the looks it, there was a wolf-like mutant, a tiger, warthog, rhino and a fish thing with robot legs.

My eyes widened further as I realized what those five were looking at.

 _Rahzar, Fishface, Tigerclaw, Bebop and Rocksteady._

The names just suddenly whirled through my mind as I witnessed this memory.

My heart started to pound, my heart rate speeding itself up in panic. I grabbed Edna's arm stopping her from following the rest of the vampires. The vampires seemed to only have one thing and mission in mind for their desire.

"What is it?" Edna hissed. "We're supposed to be following after them..."

"No," I hissed loudly startling her. "We cannot follow them." I glanced over my shell to see the group disappear.

"Why not?"

"My brothers are in danger."

"What? We can't help them Michelangelo, if the council finds out we're not following them. We could be killed for all we know!"

"Please, just this once," I grasped Edna's arm. "Just this one time, I need your help Edna."

Edna sighed volitionally, "Fine.."

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Raph kept struggling against his potent enemy as he tried to gulp in as much air as possible.

The five mutants were too busy watching the three turtles that they failed to noticed two shadows in the darkness creeping upon them.

Bebop let out a startled pain filled scream as something stabbed through his shoulder.

"What?" The other four turned and their eyes widened seeing a turtle... one with an orange mask.

"So, Michelangelo lives after all?" Rahzar chuckled. "Such a pity..."

Mikey pulled his blade from Bebop's shoulder and flashed his eyes to glowing red. Tigerclaw, Fishface and Rocksteady let out a surprised squeak.

"I'd watch your back Tigerclaw if I were you..." Mikey growled his grin curving into a smirk. His voice sounding scarier in the coldness of the crisp air.

"What?" Tigerclaw turned only to be punched in the face by Edna who growled loudly baring her fangs.

Mikey smirked at Bebop and Rocksteady his fangs glinting and he made his red glowing eyes flicker in the darkness. Bebop screamed and ran off with Rocksteady.

"You fools! Get back here!" Xever hissed indignantly.

"You'll be no match for us," Tigerclaw grinned wickedly holding out his gun.

Mikey smirked as Tigerclaw fired the gun and he ran in his non-human-turtle speed. He had already dodged the laser in a flash and punched Tigerclaw who was sent sprawling backwards. These three were not expecting Mikey and Edna's enhanced speed.

"Fall back!" Xever yelled as he noticed the dangerous looked Edna gave him.

"Edna you take Tigerclaw and Rahzar out! Scare them off!" Mikey ordered as he turned seeing the two big ninjas who both had Leo and Raph.

He felt furor, anger and rage stir in his gut and his eyes glowed vehemently red. He dashed towards the one holding the blue masked turtle throwing the guy against the wall.

"Mikey?"

Mikey wasted no time to sink his fangs into the ninja's neck and drained him as fast he dared to. His stomach felt content as he drank up the blood. Once finished, Mikey let go and the guy fell down in a heap motionless looking dead as ever.

Raph glanced at Mikey and his eyes widened and he choked out Mikey's name.

The ninja holding Raph up by the throat dropped him and charged at Mikey.

"Mikey!"

Mikey smirked cunningly ducking the blow of the flying fist using his blade to stab the ninja and moved in a flash until he was behind him. His stomach growled louder and he sank his fangs into the base of the neck. The sharp fangs ripping through the black cloth and tearing into the flesh. The ninja let out a scream and bucked wildly trying to strangle Mikey's throat.

Mikey noticed his brothers watching from the corners of his peripheral vision. Whether they like it or not, Mikey was killing this dude for what he had done to his bros and also getting his much needed dinner.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

As soon as I was finished the body feel with a loud smack against the ground.

I noticed my brothers shocked aghast expression. I noticed that they each were bleeding and I inhaled deeply trying to control my senses and to not dive at them for their blood. They each didn't look well.

"Mikey?" I glanced to see the purple masked brother weakly struggling upon his legs. I really wanted to go and help him, however, I knew that the moment I touched a bleeding body my desire would take control.

"They're gone..."

I turned my head seeing Edna approaching me.

My brothers gasped and I noticed them shift closer to me. The red banded turtle stepped in front of me coughing and trying to calm his breathing while he held his sai out... acting... protective?

"Stay away from him," the red masked turtle hissed. He pointed the sai towards Edna.

"I'm with you Raph..." the blue masked turtle stepped next to the red masked turtle's side. He held his katana out even with a bloody shoulder.

 _Raph..._ I blinked... _That name... Raphael..._

"Count me in Leo," the tallest turtle took the other side of Raph holding his staff leaning against it though he still was standing unsteadily.

 _Leo... Leonardo..._

"You think that you can handle this Donnie?" The leader, or Leo said.

 _Donnie... Donatello..._ Their names coursed through my mind. _Now I remember their names..._

Edna had stopped in her tracks seeing the three standing in front of me with their weapons out protectively.

I blinked noticing how Edna's eyes shimmered as she glanced between the three her eyes focused on one thing. Panic flashed across her face and I immediately knew her problem. If she didn't get her mind off the blood oozing from my brothers wounds she wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer.

"It's okay, she's not a threat..." I say. Leo, raph and Donnie both looked at me curiously.

"Mikey..." Donnie mumbled. He looked like he was about to stay something.

I grinned but, it was short lasted when Edna hissed loudly.

"The council will come looking for us if we don't hurry," Edna scowled.

I nodded tentatively taking a few steps walking around my bros. I was about to follow after Edna when suddenly a hand had grasped my arm tightly.

I let out a startled gasp and turned my head seeing that it was Raph who had grasped my arm tightly.

"You're going no where baby brother..."

"Let go..." I hissed. "I have to leave..."

"No... we need you back Mikey..." Leo frowned. "We need you little brother..."

I felt tears in the back of my eyes and I blinked slowly. "I-I'm sorry..." I jerked my arm from Raph's grasp and he reached out for me again to which I flinched away. "I'm so sorry Leo, Donnie, Raph..."

"Wait, you remember us?" Donnie gasped sharply.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Now, I do but... I can't be with you guys anymore... I must go..." Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I shut my eyes tightly letting out a strangled gasp.

"Mikey?"

I opened my eyes noticing each of their concerned expressions. My eyes shimmered as I watched the blood trickling down from Leo's shoulder.

"I... I... I'm so sorry bros... I must leave..." With that, I turned sharply dashing across the street.

"Mikey!" I heard them all screaming. "Michelangelo!"

I jerked to a sudden stop as a trashcan lid came flying and banged into the wall in front of me, mere inches from my face.

"Why must you go? We need you Mikey. Can't you see that!?" Raph had tears rolling off his face with his fists clenched at his sides.

"We need you Mike, you're the like the heart of our family," Leo says.

"Please Mikey, come back with us, it doesn't matter what you are right now..."

"Yes it does!" I hissed at Donnie making him flinch. "I'm not the same! That's why I must go!"

"Why?" Leo reached for me and I took a step away from him.

"I just have to..."

"Just give us the reason why," Donnie stepped forward.

"No, you won't understand..."

"We know that you're a vampire Mikey," Leo says surprising me.

 _They knew that?_

"Your eyes glow, you have fangs and you just drained the blood from those two ninjas."

 _Oh... that's how.. it's obvious isn't it?_

"Yeah, that's why I have to stay away... I don't want that happen to you guys..." I muttered quietly.

"Mikey," Leo gently took hold of my shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt you guys more than you've hurt me."

They all frowned sadly and I could read the guilt upon their faces.

"Well, then this is goodbye," I slowly stepped back wrenching my shoulder from Leo's grasp and turned around climbing up the building's roof.

"Mikey!"

"Come back!"

"We can figure this out!"

I shook my head and dashed across the roof hearing them yelling my name trying to follow after me.

 _Dude... they are going injure themselves further just by following after me..._

I finally made up my mind and sighed stopping in my tracks and heard my brothers footsteps slowly stop behind me followed along with short gasps and heavy breathing.

"In two days at dawn, I'll come here to that dead end again," I conformingly mumbled still facing away from my bros. "That's all I can do... goodbye..." Then, I dashed away in my fast speed making sure that they couldn't catch up with me.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Donnie was breathing heavily trying to take another step only to stumble on his own feet. "Mikey..." He inhaled deeply trying to calm his spinning vision and mind while his head pounded with pain. " He said that he'd see us again at dawn?" Donnie blinked bewildered. "Vampires can't be in sunlight otherwise they burn up."

"We have to go after him!" Raph hissed and coughed loudly grasping his throat.

"No Raph," Leo stopped Raph a hand on his shoulder. He grunted as his shoulder flared with pain. "We should just do as Mikey says. We'll meet him again in two days time at dawn right here..."

"Let's hope he doesn't burn up on his way here," Donnie leaned heavily on his bo staff.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he'll come back, I'm sure of it," Leo looked towards the horizon though he was starting to have second thoughts.

 _Would he really come back?_

"We should head back to the lair guys and patch ourselves up..."

* * *

 **Wow! Mikey saves his brothers! He saved the day!**

 **Did you like how his brothers interacted with him? I totally adored the part when Edna was approaching Mikey and his brothers all stood in front of him protectively... even from Mikey's own friend isn't that cute? Such overprotective brothers huh? Well, you can see why they're that way, if they've lost Mikey and just got him back.**

 **I feel a little bad for Mikey... he's a vampire... and he doesn't want to hurt his brothers... poor Mikey. That was an amazing chapter wasn't it? What did you think of it? What was your favorite part? What did you like about it and why?**

 **Well, that's all everyone! Off I go! Thanks for reading! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: It's Not Fair

**Well, I've to appreciate all those reviews! They always make my day! :3**

 **To Jessica: There is a saying that sometimes the wait is worth it.**

 **To ZerotheDog: That's actually a great idea. Thanks for that! Poor Mikey indeed, he doesn't want to hurt his bros.**

 **To Randomfluffybutterly: I'm addicted to this story too! Funny, cause I am the author and I wrote it myself. :)**

 **To isitmyname: Sorry for not saying the name of the one who died... anyway... their names aren't important, they're just regular people from the Foot Clan... I mean... who cares about their names right? There are lots of people in the Foot... or used to be anyway. The person who dies in this chapter also isn't named, cause it doesn't have anything to do with the characters or anything.**

 **To Guest: Surely, Mikey will have to forgive his bros sometime...**

 **To girlfriendofninja: Haha, your review made me laugh! Even if Mikey was to go on a date or prom you'd say, his brothers would be asking a whole bunch of questions to the girl he was going out with. Yeah, Mikey's brothers are always protective, and even so more now that they've found out that he's still alive, when he was supposed to be dead, or would've died anyway.**

 **Well, thanks a lot guys! This chapter does contain a lot of talking and emotions between Mikey and Edna... and I even put Edna's POV in here for once... Plus Casey is slightly in this chapter for just a short time... Don't fret people... Mikey knows what to do... :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

"Hurry up!" Edna hissed.

"I'm coming!" I dashed forward and soon we both found the group. We all tried to act like nothing happened.

I gulped a dreaded feeling settling in the pit of my stomach as I heard Dracula talking about what everyone took for blood. There were lots of murmurings and I noticed Zedkiel glance behind at me. He slowly trudged towards me his eyes almost ablaze.

"Where were you?" He hissed. Edna shifted inching away into the mist of the crowd.

"I... I took human blood somewhere else..." I opened my mouth and pointed to my fangs. It was a good thing that there were still blood on them for Zedkiel leaned back and sighed.

"Very well..."

I sighed a breath of relief as he turned away. I glanced to the horizon as dawn was slowly rising.

Hopefully, nobody would notice that in two days time at dawn I'd visit my bros just like I had told them.

* * *

~In the Lair~

 **Normal POV:**

The three turtles walked into the lair in slow and uneasy steps.

"My sons?" Master Splinter exited the dojo. "What happened?"

Leo vehemently clenched his bloody shoulder grunting loudly. "We got attacked Sensei, Shredder's henchmen and two big ninjas we've never fought before."

"And Michelangelo?"

Donnie smiled weakly gently rubbed his sore head. "He actually saved us Sensei."

"But, he wouldn't come back with us," Raph growled softly letting out a rattling cough.

"Hmm, perhaps I remember that you spoke of Michelangelo being a vampire?"

The three nodded their heads and Splinter sighed.

"Never thought I'd believe it, come my sons, you're all hurt."

"I can help Sensei," Donnie stepped forward following his brothers and Sensei into his lab.

"Absolutely not Donatello, you've suffered a head wound, I want you to lay down."

"Hai Sensei," Donnie obliged to Splinter's instructions and laid down on a cot as Master Splinter went to work on wrapping a bandage around his head. "Make sure to apply pressure to Leo's shoulder wound and to check Raph's throat," Donnie rasped.

"Do not worry Donatello, I know how to treat wounds my son," Splinter replied.

"Oh yeah... heh..." Donnie laughed nervously. "Couldn't help myself Sensei."

Raph only rolled his eyes grunting on the side of another cot.

Leo sighed as his shoulder was wrapped up again and Sensei handed him a few pills for the pain. "In two days time, Mikey said that he'd meet us out in the city... Sensei, do you think that he would really come back?"

"Indeed Leonardo, Michelangelo will come back my son. We cannot lose hope, he will return do not fret my sons, I know of this surely if he's truly alive."

"How do you know Sensei?" Raph rasped as Sensei handed him a glass of water. "Thanks." He sipped it gently letting the water cool his sore bruised throat. He awaited for Sensei's reply.

"I just know that Michelangelo will come back. He has to my sons... We are his family..."

* * *

~Back in Dark Moon~

 **Mikey's POV:**

I was in my room just staring through the window into the opaque sunshine.

"Michelangelo?" I turned my head to see Edna enter shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

"Oh, hey Edna..." I glanced back out to the window pensively lost in my thoughts.

"You okay?" She rested a hand on my shell.

I just shrugged in response. "I guess..."

"Still thinking about your brothers?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not fair..." I blinked willing myself not to cry right then.

"I know it isn't," Edna gently patted my shell. "I remember stuff from my life and I know that I cannot go back..."

"And I don't want to hurt them..."

"That's the hard part isn't it?" She asked.

I nodded," And I don't want the vampire council to go after them, I don't want them to be vampires like me, they deserve better than me."

"Of course they do..."

"And I told them that I'd meet them again."

"What?" Edna gasped sharply her hand sliding off my shell and slapping my shoulder.

It did sting but, I ignored the feeling and glanced at her worriedly.

"You can't go visit your brothers! If the council finds out... They'll kill you!"

"I know..." I pressed my hand against the window feeling the warmth from the sunshine letting it ease my posture.

"Do you even want to know how many people have died in my life!?"

I blinked in utter surprise turning around to face Edna frowning as tears were rolling down her livid, pale-ashen white cheeks.

"I remember what they did... the council... Dracula... they ruined my life, killed members of my family..." Edna shut her eyes tightly as more tears came and she lowered her head. Her pale fingers clasped around her elbows tightly looking more paler than usual. "They took me away... My life was perfect... everything was fine... a happy life with a happy family... until they came... killed my cousin... and then they took me... they took me away... away from my life... I remember running with my younger sister trying to protect her... They got me... dragged me away into the darkness and I kept thrashing trying to fight them off...pain is all around me, fangs bitten into my neck... my world going black and losing everything I loved... forgetting everything that made me who I was... but, now it's coming back... ever since you came to join us... I've realized how I've never wanted this... I NEVER WANTED TO BE A VAMPIRE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She screamed.

I blinked my mouth opening a little. "And... that's how I feel now..." I muttered feeling a lone tear streak down my right cheek. "I never wanted this either..."

"You can't go back with your brothers..." Edna grasped my arms tightly. "You're my only friend I've ever had... and I don't want the council to kill you..."

"Then, what can I do? I told my brothers that I'd see them again... They wanted to see me... and I want to so badly..." I felt my form shuddering. "I want to..."

"No.. you can't..." Edna whispered her voice shaking.

I smiled sadly wiping off the lone tear, "I have to take the shot... and besides, I'm visiting my brothers in daylight."

"Then, I'm coming with you..."

"What?" I grasped Edna's arms prying them away from grasping my arms tightly which were starting to throb from her deathly grasp. "No, you can't come with me..."

"But..."

"You're not like me... you'll burn in daylight..." I frowned. "That'll kill you..."

"Yeah, you're right..." Edna glanced down sadly.

"Don't worry... I'll come back..." I grinned keeping my hopes up. "The council won't find out... I'll come back before it gets dark and it's like nothing ever happened..."

"I hope you're right..."

"Everything will work out..."

Suddenly, my bedroom door was thrown open with Zedkiel standing in the archway.

"Dracula wants to see you before he goes off to sleep before tonight's run..." Zedkiel grinned and then smirked widely. "And what are you doing here exactly with Edna?"

"It's none of your business," I growled shoving myself past him walking down the hallway.

* * *

 **Edna's POV:**

I scrubbed at my eyes as I walked towards Zedkiel to exit the room when he grabbed my elbow harshly.

"Zedkiel!" I hissed. "What are you doing!?"

"Why were you in Michelangelo's room?"

"It was nothing!" I hissed and noticed the pupils of Zedkiel's eyes sharpen.

"There's something going on here..."

"Yeah... like what?" I smirked. "Talking about devouring people and sucking up their blood?" I chuckled and Zedkiel's hands released me scowling angrily at me. "That's all we ever talk about..." I walk down further into the hallway trying to get myself away from Zedkiel as much as possible.

We may have been together as friends but, I've realized that he's not a real friend... If all he talks about is devouring people and the presence of blood... always making jokes about people dying... he was nothing that Michelangelo was... Unlike the rest of the other vampires, Mikey had a bright side... even when he had a dark side, which was only probably his vampire side.

Michelangelo is like a true friend... It's always nice to talk to him.. other than talking about blood...

I clenched my white fist as I neared the big council room hearing voices... Dracula's booming voice and others mumbled together.

 _The vampire council better not kill my only friend... my only true friend..._

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I noticed Edna enter the room and I tried to pay no mind as Dracula spoke to me.

"This will be so bloody..." Dracula cackled.

I gulped nodding my head... Tonight I was asked to kill again... and this time beside Dracula.

Just the thought of devouring human blood again made my heart pound in fear and my mind buzz, though my stomach had the opposite reaction... a desire...

I had to comply and the rest of the vampires had gone to sleep after the meeting... even me and Edna...

* * *

We all woke up later for the hunt.. and I never felt so sick in my life even with an empty stomach.

New York City was silent and yet busy at the same time... A few people still took strolls out in midnight... which was weird and I noticed one with a hockey mask standing on a rooftop and it made my heart pound in fear.

 _Casey..._

I had to get the rest of the vampires away from here... one of them would surely kill him, and even including me.

"Hey! Over there!" I called making every head turn even Edna and Zedkiel. "There's a group over there!" I pointed to a few human beings down in another alley just hanging out.

"Good eyes Michelangelo..." Dracula chuckled. The group slowly crept towards the alley and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I noticed Edna who stood by side glancing at the human that I was looking at who was upon a rooftop twirling a hockey stick scanning the streets.

"You know him?" She whispered.

I nodded and froze as his eyes set upon me the eyes widening behind the mask.

 _Oh dude.. did he just?..._

He pointed his hockey stick at me and I felt my heart pounding loudly...

"Who's there!?" He called out.

 _I was still in the darkness how could he see me?... Wait..._

I blinked realizing that my eyes were glowing red...

 _Oh snap!_

"We have to get away from here..." I whispered to Edna pulling her away deeper into the shadows trying to follow where the rest of the vampires had gone... and I glanced behind noticing that Casey was trying to seek through the darkness... and I was glad that he lost track of me... and those red eyes of mine...

When, me and Edna caught up with the rest of the council I noticed Zedkiel's narrowed eyes though Dracula didn't seem to noticed that me and Edna had been drifting behind.

"Now, it's your turn Michelangelo..." Dracula threw a body at me which I gasped startled as the human shrieked trying to get up.

 _No... no... no..._

My eyes strayed across the boy's features seeing blood trickling from the corners from his mouth and I felt my desire take control.

 _NO!_

My eyes flickered but, my body moved even when I didn't want it to...

I bit into the boy's neck the cool blood splashing down my throat. As I finished I looked down in horror at the dead boy lying at my feet.

"Good job Michelangelo..." Dracula smirked.

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter was sure longer than it was intended to be. How did you like that? Mikey saved Casey, he knew how the vampires would react that they'd kill him, he didn't want Casey dead. I also liked the scene between Edna and Mikey talking about their lives... Sometimes, it feels better to talk to those true friends you trust about problems in life or whatever. They're always there to listen... :)**

 **I really appreciate all those reviews and comments and would be willing to appreciate so more.**

 **Anyways, off I go!**


	18. Chapter 18: Now or Never

**To isitmythroat: Yeah, glad you still like it, and of course Mikey would save Casey. Why wouldn't he?**

 **To Jessica Potton: Surely, Casey didn't die... He's in this chapter of course. And of course, everyone sure needs a wonderful day :) Just like mine was today... I was so excited to post this story and then my dad took me out driving in the dark for practice on a freeway and busy highway. Needless to say, I was surely freaked out, I've never driven like that before with so many cars around but, I did well! I'm totally starting to get the hang of driving more often with more speed on fast moving roads. I don't get my license until January, so that's another pretty exciting thing. Just a month and half left! Today has really gotten me thrilled! And I'm sure you will be with the suspense of this chapter!**

 **To girlfriendofninja: Yeah, seeing somebody having a seizure sure is scary. And if you're wondering what Casey will say... Well, this chapter has the answers for ya!**

 **To RoseDawn89: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked the idea of Mikey saving Casey. He will see his bros again.**

 **To ZerotheDog: Yupp, Mikey and Edna have a strong friendship don't they? Mikey just is the bright turtle dude that can change someone else for the better and he always makes new friends. :)**

 **To mileradontmnt: You've got it right! Mikey and Edna, a strong friendship and even Mikey truly has a true friendship with Casey... Even Casey thinks so, in this chapter... :)**

 **Well, thanks a lot everyone! I loved reading all of your reviews and comments!**

 **ENJOY! This is a chapter of a time to rejoice! :)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Those red eyes... Casey knew belonged to no normal being. Ever since he became friends with the turtles he was thrown into a world of mutants. Though, he and Raph would still go out in the night to beat thugs up, Raph didn't seem up in the mood for that ever since Mikey's death. Raph had been more off than usual, only centered around sadness and anger, he didn't want to do anything. And now, it was just Casey out here alone. He didn't mind going solo a few nights but, now he was by himself. Even though Casey was closer to Raph, he still had a friendship with the orange masked turtle. He remembered laughing along with Mikey's jokes and antics, he remembered going out skateboarding with the little dude. He was totally rad awesome, Mikey was like a little brother to him. He himself, had felt a little over protective of him a few times. Like when, they went out skateboarding without Leo, Donnie and Raph and they met this mysterious mutant dude, to which Casey had a bad feeling about the dude for awhile. Casey surely missed the little guy now.

When those red eyes flashed across his vision Casey suddenly had remembered that he should tell the turtles about this. Something strange, creepy and mysterious was going on here, no doubt of that.

Upon entering the lair Casey found it dark as it had been since the last time Mikey was still alive. He couldn't help himself but to grimace as he passed by the kitchen heading towards the dojo, as it had been the only lighting that he could see.

The kitchen was a disaster, Casey knew how well Mikey was at cooking though often times quite disturbing and overly gross. Leo could only make ramen without burning the kitchen down, along with Raph and Donnie who were not cooks at all. Master Splinter was now the one who would cook and sometimes April. However, April wasn't here and Casey wrinkled his nose in distaste as he smelled something burnt.

He blinked as he entered the bright light of the dojo. The burnt smell still didn't leave his nose and he was suddenly feeling the urge for Mikey cook again. The orange masked turtle would never burn the kitchen down and he never had.

Casey blinked as he saw Leo, Donnie and Raph standing on the far end of the dojo in front of Master Splinter's shoji door. Master Splinter was no where to be found and was probably behind the shoji slide door in his room meditating or whatever.

Leo turned his head as he noticed Casey standing there.

"What's the deal?" Raph scowled at Casey. "Why suddenly show up at such a late hour?"

"I saw something," Casey gasped fixing his black head band upon his black hair.

"Is this really important? We're about to be off to bed for the night Case-man," Raph scoffed.

"Raph," Leo scolded accusingly. "If Casey has something to tell us, then he should do so." Raph shut his mouth glancing over at Casey as the human walked up closer to three of them.

"You won't believe what I saw! I saw red eyes!"

"Doesn't that sound familiar Brainiac?" Raph shared a glance with the genius rolling his eyes with anticipation.

"Improbably, yes," Donnie answered.

"What? You know what it is?" Casey asked. The three shared a glance between themselves and Leo cleared his throat loudly.

"Well, you see Casey... The being with red eyes is actually Mikey."

"What?" Casey sputtered in disbelief wondering if he heard it right.

"We didn't believe it at first," Donnie emphasized. "We had found Mikey alive as ever. He had fangs, red-glowing eyes and he even drank human blood in font of our eyes."

Casey made a foul looking expression before coughing to clear his throat. "So, you're saying that Mikey turned into a vampire? How's that even possible?"

"Well," Donnie touched his chin pensively. "According to vampire mythology..."

"Oh please don't..." Raph groaned and Donnie gave him no heed.

"It's said that the very first vampire that ever existed was Dracula. He feasted upon blood then, upon human blood with inclination and desire for blood. So, he created more of his kind. For thousands of years Dracula was after a royal blood line. He killed them all cause they were the ones that tried to stop Dracula from his scheme and from creating more vampires. When, the royal line blood was eliminated, including all descendants Dracula went after common people in cunning secrecy. People began to think that vampires were gone as the royal blood line was depleted. That wasn't the case... and so vampires had been long forgotten in history..."

Raph groaned loudly in irritation. "Why'd you have to tell that story? What's the point?"

"It could be helpful Raph..." Donnie scowled at the red masked turtle.

"So what? How did Mikey become a vampire?" Casey asked still thoroughly confused.

"He got bitten, you remember those bites marks on the tip of his neck?"

Casey's eyes widened in realization nodding his head. "Yeah, I remember..." He gave out a low gasp. "Now, that makes sense."

"So, Mikey probably got bitten by either the so called Dracula... or another vampire..." Leo trailed off.

"I highly doubt that it was Dracula, it had to be another vampire," Donnie mumbled incoherently.

"So, what are you guys going to do about this?" Casey asked.

"We're going to meet Mikey at dawn tomorrow."

"What? He'll burn in sunlight... am I right?"

The tallest turtle frowned. "I obviously have no idea it's nearly impossible for him to get in New York without being burned."

"I'm sure he'll find a way," Leo grinned.

Silence elapsed through the air, the three brothers shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, we need a good night sleep so we won't be tired for tomorrow."

Casey gave Donnie a stern serious look. "Alright man, I'll head back. You guys better find Mikey again... I'll come by in the afternoon as I possibly can after boring high school is out... and I'll bring April too."

Donnie nodded his head and Casey turned gently punching Raph in the arm. "You better find that little dude..."

Raph's only response was a punch to Casey's arm making Casey flinch. "Ugh, I didn't punch you that hard Raph..." Casey rubbed his stinging arm.

Raph just shrugged and grinned. "It was just pay back Jones... Of course we'll never stop to get Mikey back..."

Casey grinned and nodded sprinting out from the dojo and out from the lair.

 _Good... cause Mikey's my friend too..._

Soon enough, the lair became completely dark and silent as the dead wind except for the slight snoring coming from the bedroom hallway in separate rooms.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I felt sick to my stomach though it felt satisfying. Dawn would soon be slowly rising so I followed everyone back to Dark Moon to not look like I was going to do something suspicious. I noticed Edna glancing at me and I nodded to be reassured.

Upon entering the dark castle Edna gave me a look of, 'you better not get caught.' I knew what I was risking if I was going out and if the council finds out, I knew the consequences. Edna and everyone else retreated straight to their rooms, and some to their coffins, like Dracula and Zedkiel. I went to my room trying to be cunning as much as possible.

Looking out my window I noticed a beam of light rising behind in the horizon. Slowly, without making a sound I opened my bedroom door glancing around making sure that no one would see me. The hallway was empty and abandoned, a livid gray standing in its place.

I slowly trudged across the hallway with careful steps. I froze when I slowly pushed against the big entrance doors, a creaking noise echoing across the hall.

My heart pounded in fear as I braced myself. Vampires had excellent hearing and I'd be so dead right now.

Luckily for me though, the hallway was completely devoid of anything. No sounds, no doors slowly clicking open. The hall was lifeless, devoid of colors, only a dull gray as dust and as ancient as thousands of years old.

I let out a huff of relief from the sudden panic trying to still and calm my heart that was still pounding.

As I stepped outside the old Dark Moon Castle, I glanced to the west seeing pink and yellow burst in rays over the horizon. Just seeing the sunrise made my heart flutter and the colors swirled around my eyes. How I missed the sunrise and the daylight though I could vaguely remember that I'd go out in night before I was vampire also but, it was for a different meaningful purpose as it had seemed. That only seemed to finally occur to me as my feet brushed across the pines below my feet as I walked through the forest. This placed looked better in daylight than it had been in the darkness.

I felt a warmth bloom across my plastron as New York City, Manhattan came into my line of sight. New York was my home, I felt a longing there.

I climbed up a rooftop sprinting across the roofs heading towards my destination. When the dead end came below me I felt my heart twitch at the sight of three familiar bodies, each with a green shell and green skin with different colored masks upon their faces.

My brothers actually came here and I was suddenly doubting if I should ever show myself unto them.

"Where is he!?" Raph growled punching the wall behind him making me flinch.

"Calm down Raph," Leo spoke calmly. "He can be here any moment now."

"It's already sunrise! He should be here by now..."

"We have to keep waiting.."

"We've been here for about thirty minutes straight Leo," Donnie groaned.

"Exactly," Raph folded his arms angrily across his plastron. "What's the point in waiting if he doesn't even show up?"

Leo had a thoughtful look on his face glancing up, however, I was out of his sight though I could see them in my sharp vision. "I thought he'd really come here..."

I nervously inhaled. _It's now or never..._

I had to persevere my way over the edge of the roof and leapt down. My feet made a soft noise alerting the three making each of them turn their heads towards me.

I just stood there not saying anything as my brothers faces were eked with shock and soon split into joy.

"MIKEY!" Raph was the first to react and embraced me tightly burying his head into my shoulder. I stood there rigid for a moment before slowly wrapping my arms around Raph's shell hugging him back tightly.

The other two joined in the hug, me being in the middle embraced tightly and I felt them all shaking and a few kisses to my forehead.

"We thought we lost you," Raph moved his head back and I noticed his glassy emerald irises. Raph was not one to cry as far as I could remember but, here he is crying and not even trying to hold back his emotions and contain them. The same went for Leo and Donnie.

"But wait..." Donnie grasped my shoulder and I glanced at him. "How are you in sunlight? You're a vampire right? Why aren't you burned?"

I chuckled shrugging my shoulders. "Funny, cause I have no idea really..." They all blinked with their austere blank expressions. I gave out a sigh, "It's probably because I'm not fully a vampire."

"That would be an explanation," Donnie nodded his head. "That would make sense."

Leo moved aside so he was suddenly in front of me. His austere expression made my insides twist.

"And where have you been all this time?"

I frowned debating whether I should tell them or not.

"Mikey?" I gulped as Raph slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Why didn't you come back to us when you awoke?" Raph asked.

"Raph..." Donnie spoke. "He didn't remember... he was possibly drained of his memories at the time..."

"Oh, right," Raph grinned sheepishly.

I glanced to Leo as he rested a hand on one of my shoulders. "How did you remember us Mikey?"

"It just came back over time on its own," I replied. "By dreams and broken pieces like a puzzle put back together again."

"Well, in that case, we're all glad that you remember..." He grinned at me. They all nodded their heads grinning widely.

"And I repeat this question, where have you been all this time?" Leo squeezed my shoulder gently.

"With the council..." I used the back of my teeth to bite my tongue.

"The council?" Raph's expression contained that of confusion.

I nodded, "Yeah, the vampire council back in Dark Moon."

"The Dark Moon Castle?" Donnie's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, that's the one," I nodded.

"Fascinating, it's in the mythology books..." Donnie muttered.

"We should go to the lair, Master Splinter needs to see you..." Leo suddenly blurted on cue.

"But..." I protested and yelped startled as Raph grasped my arm.

"No backing your way outta this bro, you're coming with us." His fingers tightened around my arm in case I was to bolt away.

"I guess... it wouldn't hurt..."

"Master Splinter will be really thrilled and happy to see you along with Casey and April when they arrive," Leo smiled.

I bit down the nervousness that nearly rose into my throat.

 _It'll be fine... I'll just stay for awhile longer and get back to Dark Moon before evening... I'll just have to keep myself in control...As I possibly can..._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I surely did, it was such a sweet chapter especially the part when Mikey meets his bros again!**

 **Haha, it seems like Donnie knows a lot about vampires by just reading vampire mythology books... The part when Donnie talks to Casey about Dracula is actually the timeline of Dracula. I just thought that it would be interesting to say something about how Dracula came to be, or how the other vampires came to be. It surely has become long forgotten in history... :)**

 **Ready to be spoiled with a hint for the next chapter? You probably have an idea anyway but, here it is! (Just two sayings or sentences that are said in the next chapter! I am not saying who said it, and they're both not the from same person...)**

 **~I've never smelled him like this before. I could smell the rat blood beneath all the fur and skin along with bones~**

 **~"You don't know how many times we've burned the kitchen down."~ (P.s.. you can take a shot on guessing who said this but, it's just for fun. So suit yourself! :)**

 **Anyway, review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Either your opinions or feelings. :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Not My Fault

**To mileradontmnt: Yeah, I'm happy too that Mikey is finally with his bros, though here it will be short lasted... And yeah, Raph's always the one to hug Mikey first.**

 **To raphielover: I'm glad that you liked this and I'll keep an eye out on mikella22 thanks for telling me about that.**

 **To ZerotheDog: Yeah, it surely was adorable! This chapter will be cute with fluff and then takes a different turn as it nears the end. Yeah, I would trust your bad feeling alright... but, it's nothing too bad anyway.**

 **Well, anyways... It's been such a long time hasn't it? During Thanksgiving I was on vacation some where when there wasn't any wifi or internet access. It was such a bummer but, oh well. Just because I didn't have wifi didn't mean that I couldn't write. In fact, I'm pretty sure my hand hurts right now... and I used up all of my paper during the whole time.**

 **Ahem, let's get going with the story shall we? This chapter includes fluff! :)**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV** :

Oh how I missed the smell of the sewers and home once more.

As I glanced around the lair finding it to be more dull and darker than usual.

 _No kidding... The lair of home sweet home wasn't the same as I remember... I wonder what happened here..._

I froze as Master Splinter appeared, he gasped loudly running as fast as he could in his kimono robe and embraced me tightly.

His smell was oddly alluring and I've never smelled him like this before. I could smell the rat blood beneath all the fur and skin along with bones. I swallowed deeply to control myself and buried my head into his robe.

"Oh Michelangelo... My son..."

I sobbed into Splinter's robe my fingers clasping the robe tightly.

Master Splinter hugged me tighter and I felt three other pairs of arms join into the hug.

"I'm so glad that you're back my son."

I glanced up seeing Splinter's smiling face with tears along his cheeks.

"It's wonderful to have you back Mikey..." Donnie grinned.

"Who knew we needed our little brother so much?" Leo rubbed my head gently.

"Our baby brother who's the energy and heart that keeps us together," Raph gave me a noogie making me giggle.

"It's good to be back bros..."

"Yes, it surely is Mikey," Leo grinned.

"And I'm starving!" Raph rubbed his stomach. "We have missed your cooking bro."

"You don't know how many times we've burned the kitchen down," Donnie laughed, he glanced at Leo. "And we can't survive on eating ramen alone."

I chuckled as Leo blabbered on how he just didn't make ramen but, also scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, they exploded Leo," Raph chuckled.

I grinned and felt Donnie rest a hand upon my shoulder.

"We have missed you Mikey... How about you make us something to eat right now?"

I frowned and faked a grin. "S-sure..."

I felt a twinge in my plastron as I entered the kitchen.

Oh, how I missed my precious kitchen...

Sure enough the air smelled burnt and the counter had a few black spots of burnt crisp. I dipped a cloth in water wiping off the greasy burnt counter and went to work. Images of food and ingredients played over in my mind and my hands worked as if it had mind of its own. They worked like I've done this my whole entire life. Soon, the kitchen was filled of a delicious aroma, of steamed noodles, pizza and soup.

I looked down upon the counter in surprise seeing a big bowl of steamed soup.

"Pizza noodle soup," Raph's mouth was open and I swore that he was drooling with stars in his eyes.

I grabbed a few bowls and voided the contents of the warm soup into each bowl. My brothers greedily took a steaming bowl, including Master Splinter and they all ate and sipped on the soup. I sat on a stool next to Raph just staring down at the bowl though for some reason it didn't look satisfying to me.

"This is delicious!" Raph remarked and I heard multiple slurps.

"Aren't you hungry?" I caught Leo glancing at me as he raised a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

I shakily picked up my spoon and dipped it into the soup and slowly brought it into my mouth. The moment the flavor burst across my tongue I gagged harshly, my mouth wide exposing my fangs.

"You okay?" Donnie looked concerned.

"I can't eat this," I dropped my spoon into the soup, some contents splattering over the bowl.

"Why not? You've always loved pizza noodle soup," Raph muttered confused.

"Do you want pizza instead?" Leo offered.

I shook my head," No, no food at all. It doesn't make me feel good. Food doesn't appeal to me."

Donnie's eyes went wide and Raph had a shocked expression. "Why didn't I think of this before?" Donnie slapped his forehead a loud smack echoing across the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Raph's expression still contained that of bewilderment.

"Mikey's a vampire right? Food doesn't appeal to him because he only drinks blood and nothing else."

I slowly nodded finding the table suddenly interesting keeping my gaze down.

"You're not hungry at all right?"

"No," I shook my head earning Donnie's relieved expression. "May I uh... go to my room?" I needed an excuse from food as I felt my stomach churn.

"Sure then," Leo stood abruptly. His bowl was devoid of the contents of the food.

My other brothers agreed, their bowls of soup also empty. I walked to my room with my brothers in tow. The moment my door opened the room felt eerie, cold and lifeless. It was nearly empty, only consisting of the neatly made bed as if it was to be preserved. There were four stacks of boxes piled neatly on top of each other in the corner. The posters were gone from my room and the shelf was empty of my action figures. The room no longer smelled of pizza but, of the scent of a clean spray. It didn't look like my room anymore or as if it ever had been in the first place.

Leo noticed my blank expression as I glanced around the room. "When we thought you were dead we couldn't bare this room... So, we cleaned it up to keep it tidy since you wouldn't be in there anymore."

"And now you're back..." Donnie whispered.

I turned meeting Raph's gaze as he pulled me close to his side. "We can put your stuff back."

I nodded. Eve _n if I don't come back might as well just do so.._

I knelt down opening the boxes seeing all my beloved stuff. Action figures, my awesome posters and collections of comic books. My brothers watched silently from the doorway as I set things back into place.

I sighed heavily as I set back the last actions of unicorn-man onto my shelf. Out of the corner of my sharp peripheral vision I noticed my brothers sharing a consecutive look of tenseness betwixt themselves.

"Mikey..." Leo spoke so softly like it hurt his own vocal chords.

"Yeah?" I gave him a nebulous look.

Leo nodded his head towards Raph and Donnie before motioning me towards my bed. "It would be best if you sit down Mikey."

With a puzzled expression on my face I sat down onto my bed my skin sinking deeply into the soft mattress.

 _Oh, how I missed my own bed..._

It wasn't so soft as the one in Dark Moon. My pleasure soon shifted into nervousness as my bros sat beside me though Leo stood in front of me.

"So, what now?" I dared to ask.

"We have to ask you something Mikey," Leo said.

"And only if you're okay with it," Donnie added. "If it's too much you don't have to answer all right?"

I blinked placing a hand over my plastron over my stomach area as I felt the faintest twinge of hunger.

 _No, I cannot be hungry... I have to ignore it..._

Swallowing dryly I opened my mouth. "What did you want to ask me about?"

"Mikey..." I blinked glancing up at Leo. "Did you remember what happened that night when you became a vampire and what had happened to you?"

My face paled visibly more than it already was.

"I... I remember your last words..." I glanced down and noticed them shift their eyes guiltily. "Something grabs me in the darkness and I'm screaming for you guys and all you do is ignore me. I'm dragged away and I finally escaped the grasp seeing a vampire dude. Then, there's a vampire girl who helps him out... I'm trapped, slammed into a wall screaming as fangs sink into my neck then the world fades to darkness. It's devoid, a pitch black and for that time I believed that I was dead. Until, I woke up inside a coffin, the smell of dirt all around me. My mind is blank, I don't remember anything and I dug my way out only seeing a tombstone with my named engraved upon it. There's this force that pulls me towards the vampire castle called Dark Moon. I meet Zedkiel there, the one who bit me and the girl Edna. The one girl you guys saw when I rescued you guys from those ninjas..." I noticed my bros faces darken. "Then, I'm living as vampire with the council and soon my memories resurface and Edna and I become close friends. I've learned that she didn't want to be a vampire in the first place just as I did."

"Mikey..." Leo grasped my shoulder. "We're so sorry for ignoring you in the first place."

"It's okay guys..."

"No, it's not," I turned my head to Donnie's stern expression. "If it wasn't for us you wouldn't be a vampire..."

I couldn't argue with that and glanced over at Raph.

"We buried you alive..." Raph shudders and I felt the twinge of hunger harden.

"You know guys..." I frowned feeling a sense of remorse. "I can't stay here too long... What time is it D?"

Donnie raised an eye ridge. "It's almost four o'clock."

"Why do you have to leave?" Raph asked.

I sighed loudly. "If I don't go back to Dark Moon then the vampire council will be looking for me."

"No one knows where the lair is except for us. You're safe here Mikey, you don't have to leave. You're back home again where you belong," Leo mumbled.

The twist in my stomach intensified and the smell of my brothers blood was filling up my nose arousing my senses.

"No, I'll have to leave right now..." I stood up abruptly. My heart pounded in panic as Raph grasped my arm.

 _I'm about to lose it..._

"You don't need to leave Mikey, you belong here with us. We can't go on without ya bro," Raph pleaded.

"No, you don't understand," I jerked my arm away from Raph's grasp. "I'm getting hungry..."

"Mikey..." Leo reached towards me, an arm outstretched.

As if on cue my stomach growled loudly surprising my brothers.

I shut my eyes gritting my teeth. "I don't want to hurt you guys."

"You won't Mikey," Leo says.

"You don't know that!" My eyes flew open. "You don't know anything! I've killed innocent people! I've drank blood from children and destroyed families leaving them desolate... I've done something really bad!"

"None of that was your fault Mikey..." Leo weakly patted my shoulder.

I felt my eyes flicker as they landed upon Leo's wrapped up shoulder. It had been healing nicely, though I could still smell the new skin with blood lying beneath its core.

My desire aroused my feelings, thoughts, and actions. I growled loudly my fangs exposed as my eyes shifted into a hazy red glowing red and slick as pure blood.

Rasping out one last attempt my voice was coarse and cracked. "I want to be free from this curse..." The words were merely whispered though my brothers heard none the less, each with remorse and guilt written across their faces.

A hiss erupted from the back of my throat as I leapt myself at Leo who dodged me as I crashed into the wall.

"Mikey!"

Seeing the open doorway I mustered all my strength through my desire and arousement to dive at the doorway. Once out from the room I wasted no time to dart away even as I saw Master Splinter exit the dojo and my brothers calling my name.

I leapt over the turnstiles dashing with mad speed across the subway tracks. I saw some construction worker walking ahead and I madly dashed for the kill. The man was killed instantly and as I drank up the blood the dark red liquid filling up my stomach. I pulled my fangs away from the man's throat as I finally gathered my bearings looking down with shock at the dead man lying at my feet.

"I... I-I... I'm sorry..." I choked out tears stinging my eyes. I wiped off the blood dripping from my mouth as I walked forward trying to keep myself together as Leo's words rang though my mind.

 **None of that was your fault Mikey...**

I felt myself shaking my hands tightly fisted into my sides as I started back towards Dark Moon.

"It's not my fault..." I kept repeating to ease myself somewhat. "It's not my fault... I've never wanted this... I wanted to be freed from this curse... I've never wanted this... It was never my intent..."

* * *

 **There it is! This chapter was quite long wasn't it? Just to let you know that there will be a few chapters left for this story... Approximately three more chapters... And they'll each will be pretty long... Which would be an improvement.**

 **How did you like this chapter my fellow readers? Did you like the fluff at the beginning and though it did turn into a break at the end with such emotions? Please state your thoughts and opinions! What was your favorite part?**

 **Have a great day everyone! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: The Cure

**To raphielover: Sure then, how about I just say here it now? Important Note: Just let you know people there is an author who steals people's stories... Just keep out watch... The penname is Mikella22.**

 **To Cat Girl: There will be another time when Mikey loses it... yeah just as April lost control in Cat Woman. And about the Turtle Mages story... I'm glad that you're concerned and you should be. I've been a little... well, you could say stuck... I don't know exactly what to do for the next chapter. So, if you could lend me ideas of what you think that would help me a lot! :)**

 **Now this chapter contains real sequences of acids, liquids and ingredients and some may not be something that you can comprehend. Some of the big words just slid through my mind and I had no idea what exactly what it was... plus I searched most it up anyway.**

 **Enjoy! It's time for the cure! :)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The three brothers glanced down the subway tunnels behind the turnstiles where they last saw Mikey.

"He's gone!? Again!?" Raph howled clenching a fist as if he wanted to punch something.

"I feel so bad for him..." Donnie muttered. "If only there's a way to change him back to himself again..."

"Is that even possible?" Leo glanced over to the genius.

"I clearly have no idea Leo... vampires can stay in their form for thousands of years only thriving on blood."

"There has to be a way to end it, a way to end the curse of feasting upon blood and living for thousands of years."

"This is something beyond our control Leo," Donnie says.

"No," Leo made a fist clenching his teeth. "That doesn't mean that we're not going to try, we'll do anything we can to get our Mikey back to the way he was before..."

"So, what do you suggest Fearless?" Raph folded his arms against his plastron.

"First of all," Leo turned to face Donnie. "You have a whole collection of vampire mythology books right Don?"

"Sounds legit Leo, I have a plenty amount of old collections."

Leo nodded quite satisfied. "Then that's what you'll do Donnie. You read every single vampire mythology book and see if there's some myth of how vampires can be changed back or reversed somehow. Maybe one of the myths would actually work."

Donnie nodded his head heading straight for his lab. "I'll do anything in my willpowers to find out as much information as I promptly can." With that being said Donnie disappeared into the lab.

Raph turned to Leo opening his mouth. "And what do you expect us to do? Go find Mikey again?"

Before Leo could reply a shout cut him off.

"Casey Jones is here!" Casey and April came down from the subway tracks leaping over the turnstiles. April ran up to Leo grasping his arm.

"Casey told me that you guys found Mikey again and alive..."

"We did," Leo replied hastily.

"Speaking of the little dude... did you guys meet him?" Casey asked.

"Yeah," Raph scowled. "He came into the lair with us for awhile and then ran off."

"Aw geez..." Casey turned to April. "I knew that we should've left right after school April."

"Hey, I didn't believe it at first!" April retorted.

Casey rolled his eyes diverting his attention back to Raph. "Why did that dude run off anyway?"

"He didn't want to drink our blood," Leo shuddered.

"What?" April's mouth was open.

"Let me guess Casey, you didn't tell April that Mikey is a vampire?" Raph chuckled bitterly.

"Wait, Mikey is a vampire!?"

"Yes April," Leo nodded in confirmation. "We found out that he was bitten by a vampire, he also had fangs and drank blood."

"Wow, what a coincidence," April held a hand to her mouth at the news. "This is something unrealistic."

"So, if Mikey ran off, what's the plan now Leo?" Casey asked.

"Donnie is in his lab researching on vampire mythology to see if there's a cure for Mikey to turned him back into his normal self again."

"So that's where Donnie is," April grinned. "I was just wondering where he was..."

"Then, if Donnie finds a cure what's the next course of action Leo?" Casey tugged at his black head band.

"We have to somehow get the cure to Mikey..."

* * *

Back in Dark Moon

 **Mikey's POV** :

I arrived in Dark Moon just in time... No one was awake yet much to my relief. As I entered my room I noticed Edna standing there looking tired.

"You came back just in time..." Her voice cracked.

"Of course I did," I grinned. "I told you that I'd be fine."

Edna nodded and I strode forward 'til I stood by her side.

"How'd it go?"

"Great I guess... as it can be..." I grinned. "It was so nice to be back with my family again."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was..." Edna averted her eyes. Her change in behavior didn't go unnoticed.

"You okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You're lucky to see your family again and I wish that I could meet mine."

"I'm sure you will..." Though I knew that she possibly wouldn't see her family again.

"Even if I never see my family again, at least I have a friend..." Edna hugged me to which to I hugged her back frowning.

 _I wish that I could do more for you... You deserve to be with your family as much as I do..._

* * *

In the Lair...

 **Normal POV:**

Casey and April were in the main area talking with Leo and Raph about Mikey and what not while Donnie was bickering in his lab as he scanned his eyes across many pages for hours on end.

"Hmmm..." Donnie squinted his eyes carefully reading a passage.

"Wait, what?" He gasped loudly reading the words out loud. "Thou must kill the very first vampire to deplete the rest of the vampire lineage wherein all vampires cease to exist and die in their current state." Donnie frowned rubbing his temples. He just found a way to erase all vampires from existence but, that would kill them all including Mikey who would be dead for good. "That doesn't work... wait... wait a second..." He grabbed a book that he recently read about spells including vampires and their enhanced abilities. "An Immortal Elixir can be used to cure a vampire turning them back human..." Donnie's face split into triumph crying out. "I really did it! I've found it!" He read more about the elixir and ingredients and components it was composed of. "That's it..." He moved across the lab opening cabinets pulling out beakers, liquids and acids.

"You find anything Donnie?" Leo entered the lab having heard Donnie's outburst of triumphant.

"Yes, there is a myth that states an Immortal Elixir can be used to cure a vampire. In the book it's said to be a mythical potion but, I can make it with all the acids I have here..."

"That's great news Donnie," Leo grinned. "I'll go tell Raph, Casey and April."

Donnie nodded his head. "Tell April I said hi."

"Sure..." Leo's footsteps could be heard as he exited the lab.

Holding a clear beaker in front of him with a test tube filled with water Donnie poured the first substance. "Water and benzoates... mixed with sugar polyois glycerol," he sprinkled the bit of sugar fiber over the liquid. "Next comes sodium metabisulfide, with a pinch of buylated hurdoxytolvene with ethlenediaminetetraancetic acid..." The beaker bubbled glowing a soft ominous blue. "Now comes the hudrobromic acid..." A whisk of steam erupted from the beaker a sweet yet strong smell. He poured in the last two substances of sulfuric acid and nitric acid. The beaker glowed intensely blue brightening the whole room as it if was going to explode. Much to the genius turtle's relief, the blue light died down 'til it was just the sparkling blue liquid that glowed turning in to a glowing green with sparkles lighting up the mysterious liquid.

"What was that?" Raph asked. He, Casey, April and Leo had witnessed the bright flash of blue light that had illuminated the entire lab.

"It's the cure!" Donnie poured the glowing sparkling green liquid into an empty bottle of water. "I've created mythical elixir scientifically to cure Mikey, to turn him back his normal state."

"Wow, it's beautiful," April stated in wondrous awe looking at the sparkling and glowing liquid up close.

"You sure that would work Don?" Raph asked.

"I'm positive that it will work.. It has to..."

"You're missing one thing here Donnie," Leo peered up closely regarding the liquid.

"What's that Leo?"

"How would we get Mikey to drink this? He won't drink it unless it's blood and it would be hard to force him to drink this with him being a vampire and all. We don't know what he's capable of..."

"I know what we can do Leo," Donnie beamed as a thought popped into his mind.

"What's that exactly Brainiac?"

"This..." Donnie picked up a sharp utensil from his desk holding his arm over the bottle. The four gasped loudly in shock as Donnie used the utensil to stab himself in the arm.

"What are you doing!?" Leo overreacted seeing blood appear on Donnie's arm.

"Just watch..." Donnie seemed to be oddly calm even with his arm bleeding. He pulled out the sharp utensil from his arm and watched as droplets of blood dripped from his arm landing with a soft splash into the elixir liquid. The elixir liquid bubbled turning into a red color of blood and the sweet smell was gone replaced by the bitter strong smell of blood.

"Wow, that actually works..." Leo blinked slowly.

"Yes, and now I'll tend to this instantly," Donnie pointed his bleeding cut grabbing a roll of white bandages.

"Now, we have to give to this Mikey... and it better work," Rah mumbled clenching a fist tightly into his palm.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it folks! I actually looked up ingredients and acids on the internet. Some actually come from elixir's which I actually looked up too, along with the Immortal Elixir that turns vampires back human.**

 **I hope that you liked this chapter none the less! Do you think that the cure will actually work on Mikey? What do you think?**


	21. Chapter 21: Losing Control with Hunger

**Well guys! You ready for another chapter? Another chapter when Mikey loses control? He actually attacks his brothers this time and something happens at the end...**

 **Just read on to find out!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I let myself rest for awhile lost in my own thoughts upon my bed. Edna was standing by the window watching with lustful eyes as the sunset disappeared into the night. I could tell that she was getting hungry just as I was.

Dracula's loud voice was echoing across the hall with the uproar of the other vampires hissing out their hunger and pleasures.

I sighed pulling myself up swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "It's time to go Edna."

Edna diverted her attention away from the window.

The door swung open with Zedkiel grinning evilly with desire, hunger and lust.

"It's time for hunting... and you turtle brat..."

I scowled shoving my arm against his to which he growled and I stepped out from the room before he could do anything. Edna and I walked out together with the rest of the group of vampires.

"Oh, the wonderful scent of blood... the desire..." Zedkiel muttered as we entered New York City. I stayed silent glancing over to Edna.

"We'll split up to go out and devour..." Dracula chuckled darkly.

"Me and Edna will go our separate ways," I suggested.

Zedkiel gave me a suspicious look. "Why are you and Edna always to do the same things together? You've both a big secret now huh?"

My heart started to race endlessly and Zedkiel's eyes flickered.

"Something is going on here..."

"Enough!" Dracula hissed impatiently. "Zedkiel, you are holding back our time for the dinner for each of us. We'll discuss this matter later after we comply to our desires and maybe one of you will become dead as the speck of dust from the snap of my fangs..."

I've never felt such cold dread before until now just at the sound of Dracula's cold voice.

"Now," Dracula rubbed his white livid hands together. "It's time for much needed blood..."

The vampires all grinned baring their fangs each turning swiftly away into the depths of the night. Zedkiel kept glaring as he backed away as if I still had blood in my system as I did before I was vampire.

I turned swiftly away with Edna in tow as we walked into a wide street.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry..." Edna moaned clutching her middle with the sound of agony that sputtered from her mouth. "How can you not want to eat something when your body needs to?"

I just shrugged feeling my stomach shrivel and growl.

"Mikey!" A voice cried into the thin crisp air.

Startled, I turned my head towards the voice my eyes raised to the rooftops above. My eyes widened in panic seeing five figures upon the roof looking down at me. Edna blinked and I took a tentative step back as they leapt and climbed down onto the ground level.

"Mikey..." Arpril had a hand to her mouth and her blue eyes were teary eyed. "You're alive..."

"What are you guys doing here?" I hissed.

"We were looking for you Mikey," Raph stepped forward.

"No! You guys can't be here!" I shook my head. "The other vampires are out here, you guys are in danger!" I glanced over at Edna to see her shut her eyes and I could smell her hunger rising.

 _She would lose it just as I would..._

"You all have to leave!"

"No," Leo spoke stubbornly. "We're not leaving." The other two mutant turtles and two humans each nodded their heads.

"I'm really hungry!" I hissed and noticed April's eyes widen as she saw my fangs. My brothers didn't flinch and stood rooted to their spots. Donnie was touching his belt gingerly as if something was occupying his belt.

"We're staying here, no matter what..." Leo looked at me with steadfast determination. "We're never leaving you Mikey..."

I howled as my stomach growled my eyes flashing to glowing as red as blood. Edna was grasping her sides trying to ease herself though it didn't work as her own eyes flickered bright honey colored with a tint of red. They kept flashing as if she kept phasing out and again.

"Need blood..." The words were out from my mouth before I could control them. Everything was hazy red, the only feeling I had was of desire for blood.

I moved in a flash in my fast enhanced speed using my fists to fight instead of the blade-chain in my worn out belt. My fist had connected with Raph's face and I aimed for his neck. Before I could claim my prize I was pulled back roughly by the shell and glared daggers at Leo.

"Now Donnie!" Leo roared.

I growled thrashing myself onto Leo with Casey and April pulling at my arms. One hand was pulling my head back creating distance between my fangs and Leo's flesh. I only thrashed harder socking Leo in the plastron then spinning into a twirl knocking Leo, Casey and April off their feet.

A bo staff unexpectedly came flying smacking against my shoulder. Turning around I saw Donnie standing there holding some red bottle that smelled of blood. The strong smell was alluring my senses along with Donnie's. I noticed a faint cut on his arm and knew that it would be the perfect spot to sink my fangs into his flesh and lap up his blood.

Donnie noticed my hungry crazed look, therefore, he spread his arms out. "You want me... then come and get me..."

I grinned with malice as April screamed.

"Donnie! NO!"

 _Too late..._

I dove in my fast speed seeing Donnie raise both arms to defend himself perhaps and I closed my eyes my fangs finally making contact making a loud crushing sound. Warm liquid of blood poured into my mouth...

* * *

 **NOOOOOOOO! What a cliff hanger! You're probably dying on what had happened and what happens next. You'll find out in the next chapter! The last chapter will be quite long... and that's the next one! I know right?**

 **What do you guys think will happen in the last chapter to come? Just to let you know... Donnie will not die... And what a way for Mikey to lose control huh?**

 **What did you think of that? I always like it when people review and tell me what they thought about it, what they felt or what they think will happen next... It's fun seeing different people's reactions. :)**

 **~Just go out your way and don't let the vampires bite!~**


	22. Chapter 22: Cured

**To Jessica Potton: Gee, such a way for motivation. Mikey's brothers wouldn't die that would not be a happy ending.**

 **To Cat Girl: Wow, your idea sounds great! Thanks a lot!**

 **To raphielover: Yeah, I always come up with something... :)**

 **To ZerotheDog: Yeah, you're so right this time! And you think Edna will get the cure? You're about to find out! P.s.. sorry you hate cliff hangers... I sometimes don't like them either.**

 **I have to appreciate everything that you guys have done! Special thanks to; ZerotheDog, Cat Girl, raphielover, Jessica, mileradontmnt, RoseDawn89, girlfriendofninja, isitmythroat, Breana, turtlelovermikey3000, Izi Wilson, Skylar, guest101, ShadowPoisonCrystal, and all of you guest people! Thanks a lot! I've really enjoyed reading your reviews and some guesses you guys had on what would happen next.**

 **This is the final chapter of Turtle Fangs! This chapter is pretty long, and that's just an improvement don't you think? The chapter starts out with a little fluff and then turns into something like a drastic scene and then the ending turns to fluff again!**

 **Enjoy this last chapter folks! :)**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

The warm liquid was so soothing and the taste of blood was delicious. Then, suddenly my throat burned in pain with such intensity a bubbling feeling scratching the walls of my throat.

Opening my eyes I realized that my fangs had sank into something hard. It wasn't flesh but clear plastic. I had bitten into the bottle of red liquid rather than Donnie's arm. The bottle was now half empty and I pulled myself away falling onto my shell clawing at my throat as it burned with such ferocity and my stomach burned along with it. For a full minute I writhed in pain rolling across the ground as I kept clawing my fingers at my throat. Everyone was watching me and Edna stayed further behind trying to control herself.

"Mikey..." Leo gently touched my shoulder as I let out a scream of pain. "You'll be okay little brother..."

"We're all here bro," Raph touched my head as I glanced up meeting his emerald irises.

The burning died down and I soon found my bearings. I wasn't hungry anymore, that strange liquid that tasted of blood had filled me up. "What was that?" I rasped as Leo and Raph grasped my arms to pull me up.

"It's an elixir Mikey. It's the cure to turning you back normal again," Donnie answered.

"What?" I blinked. "A cure?" I touched my teeth to only to have my fingers pricked against my fangs. "It didn't work, I still have my fangs."

"It takes awhile for it to work Mikey."

"Oh," I took the bottle as Donnie handed it to me.

"Now, drink the rest of that."

"Ugh..." I turned my head seeing Edna hungrily staring at Raph.

 _Oh no..._

Raph wouldn't react fast enough.

"Raph!" I screamed as Edna dove for the kill from behind his shell. I ran in a sudden flash holding out the bottle as Edna went for Raph's shoulder. Before she could even bite Raph her fangs sank into the bottle to my relief and she drank the rest of the liquid. She stumbled back in utter shock holding her throat while giving out a cry of pain.

I caught her before she smacked herself against the hard ground.

"It... hurts..."

"I know, it'll go away..." I tried to sooth her.

After another full minute Edna coughed pulling her hands away from her throat motioning for me to let go of her.

"What in the world was that?"

"It's the cure," I replied. "My brother Donnie..." I pointed to him so she knew what one I was talking about. "He found a cure to change a vampire back human or to their normal self."

"Wait, what? There's a cure?" She blinked in absolute shock.

"Yes," Donnie nodded. "It's an elixir that contains strong acids and bases with the flavor of blood added into the solution..."

"Why'd you give her the rest?" Leo glanced at Edna.

I grinned widely. "She deserves it, she's my friend and she should be healed to be back with her family just as I do."

"Wow Mikey," Raph gave me a noogie rubbing my head fondly. "You really care about others with that big heart of yours."

I let out a laugh and closed my eyes in contentment at the wonderful feeling tingling as Raph rubbed my head.

"How long will it take for the effects to work Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Approximately fifteen minutes or so..."

"That long?" I perked my head up.

"Yes Mikey, the solution has to enter your blood stream while your stomach also digests it breaking it apart and that's when the effects will take place," Donnie advised.

"I'm just glad that you're back again Mikey," April grinned slinging an arm around my shell.

"Who knew this dude was so fun?" Casey butted in shoving Raph away who scowled as Casey rubbed my head fondly. "And I've missed you too..." I grinned up at Casey as we both locked our hands together in a brotherly fashion.

"Heh, what a way to break up the reunion..." A cold voice chuckled.

I froze in dread turning my head seeing Zedkiel leap down from on top a roof with Dracula and the others following behind. Every vampire had blood drooling from their mouths and Dracula and Zedkiel had splattered blood all over themselves.

"I knew it..." Zedkiel hissed. "You've become a traitor and you've taken Edna down with you."

I scowled stepping forward with Edna.

"You!" Dracula roared to which I flinched. He pointed one bony white finger accusingly in my direction. "Bonding with humans and other mutant turtle freaks..."

I could hear my brothers growling dangerously low from behind me.

"He remembers..." Zedkiel grinned evilly. "That foolish brat remembers his brothers," he sneered.

"You're just an abomination!" Dracula's pointed finger closed tightly into a fist.

I felt April sling an arm around me with a mad frown upon her face.

 _Was she trying to make me feel better?_

"Don't talk about him like that!" Leo hissed. "You have no right to talk to our brother like that!"

"Heh, really?" Dracula chuckled. "You have no right against me foolish mortal turtle freak..."

I blinked as I found everyone inch closer to me.

 _Why was everyone doing that?_

Raph laid a hand upon my shoulder as he pulled out his sai. My other brothers pulled out their weapons along with Casey's bat and April's tessen. They probably knew how this was going to turn out.

"Such a disgrace!" Dracula hissed. "A disgrace to the vampire kind! You should've been left dead in the beginning..."

"Well now," Zedkiel chuckled. "Let's go on with our blood business..."

Somewhere, I suddenly knew that Zedkiel was talking directly to me.

"Since your brothers couldn't save you in the first place and now you won't be able to save them. We'll devour their blood..."

"No you won't..." Leo seethed angrily unsheathing his second sword.

"You're outnumbered freak," Zedkiel glared at Leo. "Take a good look around here..." He emphasized to the group of vampires. "There's thirty of us against seven..."

My eyes widened and Zedkiel laughed loudly turning his head to Dracula.

"What do you say now Dracula?"

"Let's get this blood show started..." Dracula chuckled.

Zedkiel nodded and the rest of the vampires roared and the next thing I know is that they are dashing everywhere in their fast speeds.

The only thing I could hear was the sound of metal scrapping, Leo's sword slicing loudly and flesh being stabbed.

Edna grasped my arm pulling me away as Zedkiel came flying from among the wild crowd of vampires.

Growling I pulled out my blade-chain swinging it until it embedded into Zedkiel's shoulder.

"You vampire freak..." He hissed ripping the blade from his shoulder. Of course, vampires had no blood but, I could see two puncture holes where I had stabbed him. "If only you were still that brat full of life giving blood I'd kill you a thousand times over..."

"You fool!" Edna hissed. Her fist came flying into Zedkiel's face surprising him as he fell onto his back.

"Ugh," Zedkiel touched his nose and snapped it back in place with a sickening crunch.

"You don't talk to my friend like that!" Edna seethed.

I grinned though it was short lasted as I got a good look around. Leo, Donnie, Casey and April were fighting off vampires... knocking them away as much as possible so they wouldn't get bitten.

 _Wait... where's Raph?..._

My heart pounded in fear and I soon sighed in relief seeing Raph behind me knocking other vampires away with his sai.

"Get away from my little brother you vampire freaks!" Raph hissed.

I couldn't help myself but to grin... _He's got my back..._

"Oh no you don't!" I turned my head to see Edna grasping Zedkiel who was glaring at me trying to grasp me.

"I'll kill you!" He roared. "Turtle freak!"

Edna growled twisting Zedkiel around slamming him onto the ground with her body looming over his.

"I'm not letting you hurt my friend... Friends never let friends fall off buildings..."

"Sick! You traitorous girl!" Zedkiel brought his knee up.

"Oh no you don't..." Edna smirked slamming her foot onto his leg while twisting his arm in a weird angle.

Zedkiel let out a strangled gasp writhing beneath Edna who only tightened her hold in response as he howled in pain.

I decided to help out Raph seeing how he was more outnumbered than Leo, Donnie, April and Casey were. Those four had formed a circle around themselves each protecting each other.

"Raph!" I knocked a vampire away that almost had the chance to bite him. I threw the guy off his feet as he smashed into other vampires.

"Well, well... a perfect way to kill..."

I turned my head seeing Dracula standing there his lustful eyes red and dark as slick blood.

"Let's see how well I can snap you into dust with my fangs... Into nothingness..." Dracula chuckled.

I clutched my blade tighter into my hand glaring straight at Dracula.

"A vampire verses a vampire? What coincidence of such a fight," Dracula smirked. He moved in a sudden flash and I could hear Raph's loud scream. A flash of red burst across my vision and my eyes widened in sudden terror.

A strangled gasp could be heard and I looked ahead as Dracula had stopped a white bony hand on Raph's throat holding him up high.

"Such a pity..." Dracula shook his head. "I can kill you with one bite..."

Something snapped inside of me and that's all I could bare. My eyes flashed red though I wasn't hungry but, I only felt furor and rage. My only insight was trained onto Dracula. My feet left the ground as I sprang towards Dracula. Dracula wasn't expecting me to attack and he dropped Raph as I stabbed my blade into his hand. The chain was wrapped around his hand and I could hear a sizzling sound.

Smirking I suddenly had a wicked thought. I knew the weaknesses of a vampire... and the chain was made of silver.

"Ah!" Dracula howled bending his hand trying to flick the chain off. I could feel his other hand trying to strangle my throat and I used propelled my leg up kicking his arm back and used my left hand to grasp my other blade-chain. I felt a kick to my plastron and only ignored twinge of pain.

"You freak! You shall die and the blood of you friends and family shall be..." Dracula rasped.

Dracula didn't get to finish his sentence as my next move contributed to the sudden silence that elapsed through the air in sudden shock. Every vampire went still in dead shock... and even the wind stopped blowing...along with the darkness of the night itself.

Dracula coughed and I finally glanced down seeing that my left hand held my blade-chain that was embedded into Dracula's chest. Straight where the heart was and the blade was composed densely of silver... Which had no effect on me... but it did on Dracula or any other vampire.

Silver was a key component to kill a vampire, and there were different ways to kill a vampire.

Dracula coughed again his red eyes glazing over as I pulled out the blade. There was no blood but, something black was on my blade and black liquid seemed to be oozing from the gaping hole in Dracula's chest.

"NO!" Dracula howled and I stepped back as the cold air seemed to swirl around him. His body turned gray started to erode away into dust.

In that moment, I knew that he was dying... His body was completely gone as gray dust sprayed into the air into nothing.

"What have you done!?" Zedkiel screamed. He finally shoved Edna off him despite his arm that was twisted in a weird angle. "Do you realize what you've done!?" Zedkiel hissed. "You fool! I will kill you!" He darted forward and in that moment before he could reach me he stopped in dread howling loudly.

I blinked in shock as his body turned gray and more lifeless and eroded away as dust into nothing just as the way Dracula had died.

 _What's going on here? First Dracula dies and then Zedkiel wasn't even stabbed and he just dies?..._

More howls were heard screaming into the night, a horrid sound... I glanced around with fearful eyes as the other vampires started to turn gray each one dying and being eroded away into dust... and soon into nothing.

"What in the world is going on!?" April gasped loudly.

Leo just gazed around as more vampires started to die...

"Why are they all dying?" Raph asked.

Donnie's eyes went wide in terror and panic. "No, no, no, no, NO!" He grabbed both sides of his head.

"Donnie?" Leo glanced over the genius in concern.

"What is it now man?" Casey asked.

I felt my stomach turn cold as Donnie gave me a sad, yet look of terror.

"I read a vampire mythology book that stated that when the very first vampire dies then the rest of the vampires all die... and Dracula was the first vampire..."

"WHAT!?" Raph screamed.

I fell to my knees as I watched the last five vampires turn gray.

 _Is this really it?_

"MIKEY!"

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

"HE'S GOING TO DIE JUST AS THE OTHERS DID!"

I could hear screaming all around me and I just blinked as my mind went blank.

A hand touched my shoulder and I glanced up seeing Edna smiling sadly at me.

"Thank you... Mikey..." I grinned, it was the first time she used my nickname. "We'll both be free from this curse after... we die..." She whispered.

"NO!"

Pairs of arms grasped me and I was pulled back feeling tears hitting my face.

"You can't die! You can't!" Raph howled grasping me tighter pulling me against his plastron even with Leo, Donnie, April and Casey's hands and arms grasping me.

"We can't lose you baby brother..." Leo choked.

April squeezed my shoulder tighter sobbing loudly.

"I..." I glanced over to see to see one vampire remaining his body finally eroding away. "I-I... I'm sorry... I love you all..." I muttered quietly and shut my eyes as pain boomed across my body. I let out an ear splitting scream as the pain intensified into burning hot fire... White was flashing upon my eyes and just as suddenly as the pain had appeared it disappeared instantly.

 _Wait... was I dead already?_

My eyes opened blooming with swirling colors... green, red, blue, purple, orange and black...

"MIKEY!"

I heard cries of relief and arms squeezing my body tightly.

I blinked rapidly to clear my vision finding myself in the grasp of the many pairs of arms.

"What?" I audibly rasped. "I... I'm still alive?"

"You're back! You're back to yourself!"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You're just more than alive... you're living Mikey..." Donnie's tears were splashing onto my plastron.

"Wait what? I'm living?"

"Take a good look at yourself..." Leo mumbled.

Casey and April let go as my bros pushed me up into a sitting position.

I glanced to my arm finding it... lime green? I turned my arm over inspecting it closely. It didn't look pale anymore...

Gasping loudly I touched my teeth to make sure and my sharp fangs weren't there anymore either.

I felt a new sense of pain... it hurt even more and my head was pounding. Glancing down I saw a bleeding cut on my shin. Blood... I... I was bleeding!

Happy tears rolled down my cheeks and I chuckled. "The cure worked! I'm back... I'm free... free from the curse..."

"Oh Mikey..." I glanced up to see April hug me tightly. More bodies were piled around me in a big hugging heap. We all laughed with tears of joy streaming down our faces.

"It's good to have you back Mikey..." Leo grinned.

"Yeah bro, we need our baby brother..." Raph rubbed my head leaning his head against mine.

I grinned and suddenly frowned in realization.

"Edna! What happened to her!?" I shot up from the big massive hug gasping loudly as I saw a body lying across the ground. "EDNA!" I ran over to her shaking her body. "Please be okay... please be okay..." I muttered.

"M-Mikey?" Eyes blinked opened, a pure soft brown as chocolate.

"Are you okay?" I pulled her up gently.

"Ouch... my arm hurts..." She blinked and I slowly glanced down seeing a line of blood.

"You're bleeding..."

"What?" She gave me a look of confusion.

"I said, you're bleeding..."

"What?" She glanced down at her arm seeing the line of blood. Her eyes went wide and she cried out throwing her arms around me. "I'm alive! I'm alive!" She hugged me tightly. "Thank you Mikey! Thank you!"

"Well, you should also thank Donnie..." I jerked a finger to his direction. "He was the one who came up with the cure."

Edna nodded pulling her arms away standing up on shaking legs. "Thank you... Donnie..."

Donnie grinned walking forward nodding his head. "Anytime."

I noticed how everyone was grinning as Edna hugged me once more startling me making me stubble backwards.

"I'm so glad I met you Mikey..."

"Yeah, me too..." I sighed and buried my head onto her shoulder.

She pulled away and sighed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye huh?"

"Yeah," I nodded sadly.

"Don't worry... we'll see each other again right?"

"Sure, you know I actually live in the sewers..." I pointed to a manhole cover.

"Really?"

I nodded and noticed Donnie pulling something out from his belt.

"I have an extra T-phone..."

Laughing I hugged Donnie hard making him gasp and grasped the t-phone handing it to Edna.

"This is a t-phone and you can contact me or the guys!"

"Thank you..." Edna smiled.

I grinned back patting her shoulder. "You probably are desperate to see your family huh? You haven't seen them for years."

"Yes, I really want to see my family again..."

"So long then dudette..."

She blinked confused at the term and then grinned none the less. "See ya later then Mikey."

"See ya."

She sprinted off in such an excited manner waving goodbye as she disappeared around the bend.

"Bye!" I waved back before she had disappeared.

"Wow, Mikey..." Leo hugged me into his side. "I'm proud of you little brother..."

I laughed turning my head pressing it against Leo's side.

* * *

 **Edna's POV:**

The moment I got home I started to feel like myself once more. My mom and sister were home and they still recognized me.

"You're back!" My sister hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, I'm back..."

"What happened to you? The last thing I remember is that you got bitten by a vampire... and then you were gone completely..."

"Yeah, who knew that vampires actually existed?" I chuckled. "After I became a vampire I met this guy... He's really nice... and he helped me, and his brothers found him and they cured him and he cured me also..."

"What's the name of this boy you speak of?" My mom asked.

"Michelangelo... Mikey... and he's actually a mutant turtle..."

"What? Does that actually exist?"

"Yes," I nodded at my sister. "If vampires exist than why not giant mutant turtles?"

"I see your point..."

I nodded, "And we don't have to worry about vampires ever again... Never again in history... They're all wiped out... they're all dead and cease to exist."

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

When I got back to lair I was given so much attention. Master Splinter had been hugging me for minutes on end and I didn't mind it at all. I did spend a few minutes to talk with Edna on my phone and needless to say, I was overjoyed.

We all ate late night pizza together along with Casey and April. It was wonderful to be able to eat again... Especially pizza... and in fact, I ate five slices of pizza. I must've been really hungry...

Casey and April stayed with us until it got really late... We played games together and lair seemed to be more brighter than ever.

That night when I went to bed I started to have a nightmare... It was everything that happened if I wasn't able to save my brothers...I kept thrashing around and a screaming until I was jerked out of my sleep seeing all of my bros at my bed side.

"It's okay Mikey... You're safe... everything's fine... You've won.." Leo pulled me into his arms.

I sighed in relief and let Leo lay me down onto the soft mattress. The bed dented as my brothers all climbed in. And for the rest of that night, I didn't have a nightmare again, just knowing that my brothers were there for me. They would never let me go.

The next day was a little bit different because Leo suggested that we go out to see the sunrise. That idea seemed to brighten up my spirit...

We were perched on a rooftop and I was dangling my legs over the edge and glanced up as the sun rose. Rays orange and pink in beautiful wonder. The sunshine felt even warmer against my skin and I sighed in content leaning myself back onto my hands. I wore a new belt, with my nun-chucks tucked into the sides and my mask had been cleaned of that blood and looked more bright orange as ever. So bright it blended with the orange beams of light of the sunrise.

"It's glad to have you back Mikey..." Leo says.

I turned and grinned at him. "Of course it is dude!"

"We could never lose you again," Donnie added.

"We need our baby brother to light up our life," Raph wrapped an arm around me pulling me close into his side.

"Just like the sunrise?" I asked.

"Yeah bro," Raph grasped me tighter. He gave me a noogie and spidered his fingers along my sides making me laugh.

"Haha! That tickles! HAHA! Raph!" I squirmed and kept laughing and my bros burst into laughter as I was struggling against Raph and finally gave up defeated. He gave up tickling me and pulled me into his lap both arms wrapped around me protectively.

I sighed watching as the sun rose higher into the blue azure sky.

It was nice to be free from the curse of being a vampire... The thought of drinking blood just made me sick.

I had no more turtle fangs to even worry about. I was here with my brothers, where I always belonged... No matter what... and what they did... They were my brothers and I wouldn't want to be anyone else or anywhere else in the world...

* * *

 **'Tis the end of another day... 'Tis the end of the Turtle Fangs...**

 **Well, I hoped that you loved this chapter and this entire story! I'll be glad to hear from you!**

 **I really loved the ending... It was so sweet, I love bro fluff... It's adorable... And I'm always up for a good ending, even in a turtle-vampire story :)**


End file.
